


Una vida cambiada, reacciones en cadena.

by Yuukikanon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Allspark, Allspark Cordelia Kennedy, Allspark Sam Witwicky, Allspark dividido, Apenas termine la primera pelicula, Cordelia and Mikaela friendship, Cordelia and Sam friendship, Decidí cambiar todo después de Dark of the Moon, En esencia sera un AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Ire agregando etiquetas conforme avance, NEST Family, No me gusto la pelicula, No puedo escribir ingles por mi vida, Not Transformers: Age of Extinction Compliment, Not Transformers: The Last Knight Complimet, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post Transformers, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Post-Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Tambien pondre cosas de los comics, Temporalmente, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009), Use elementos de la pelicula
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukikanon/pseuds/Yuukikanon
Summary: Cordelia Kennedy era una adolescente normal, tan normal como puede ser una chica que voluntariamente se volvió marginada, que su mejor amigo, Sam Witwicky, era un chico demasiado nervioso y su árbol genealógico estaba lleno de más gente fuera del continente Americano que dentro de él.Después de clases, Cordelia acompaña a Sam a comprar su primer auto junto con su padre, que tras un par de situaciones bastante extrañas, terminan consiguiendo un Chevrolet Camaro del 69 (no es como si ella supiera eso). Lo que sigue después parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción: una guerra entre gigantes robots extraterrestres, un grupo secreto del gobierno, un agente desagradable y un equipo militar involucrado.Cordelia en lo único que podía pensar en cómo termino en medio de todo eso.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic en esta asombrosa pagina (no estoy adulando, de verdad lo creo); ya tengo la tengo publicada en fanfiction.net, así que estoy publicándola aqui a modo de prueba, para poder familiarizarme mejor con este tipo de formato (que es algo diferente de la otra pagina). Originalmente quería que mi primera historia fuera una MCU (ya hay algunas personas con quienes discutí sobre eso y les agradezco mucho porque me ayudaron a darle forma), pero como no tengo ni terminado el primer capitulo, subiré esta conforme vaya escribiendo ambas historias.
> 
> Me he inspirado en muchos otros fanfic, pero principalmente uno (que se me olvido el nombre, pero tengo algunas descripciones de como encontrarla en fanfiction), que me motivo a escribir; afortunadamente, conforme fui desarrollando esta historia, fue yendo en una dirección diferente a como lo planee originalmente, porque si no, seria un vil plagio y no planeo llegar a eso. Por supuesto, tendrá cosas que se parecerán a muchos otros fanfics (suele pasar cuando se usa mucho un tema en particular), así que espero que los cambio que haga le den algo de originalidad (tanto como se pueda con un tema muy usado xD)

El rugido atronador de un Tiranosaurio Rex me despertó de un sobresalto. Caí por un lado de la cama, con el rostro al suelo y las sabanas junto conmigo. Alce un brazo para alcanzar mi celular, que había puesto anoche junto a la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Tantee la superficie hasta hallarlo, rápidamente lo desbloqueo y apago la alarma. Con un gruñido me levante del suelo, tomando las sabanas y colocando el celular en la mesita. Estire mi cuerpo en diferentes direcciones, para destensar los músculos. Camine fuera de mi habitación, de paso tomando una toalla del espejo de cuerpo entero puesto en la habitación. Me moví por el pasillo hasta el baño, ubicado en la pared a mi izquierda. Deje la toalla sobre el inodoro, me quite la pijama, que consistía en una vieja camiseta de AC/DC que pertenecía a mi padre y los pantalones de deporte de mi vieja escuela, y las bragas celestes. Abrí la llave del agua fría y entre a la ducha. Me tarde un buen rato, como unos veinte minutos, principalmente por lavar a consciencia mi cabello, que era demasiado largo y espeso. Al terminar, cerré la ducha y regrese a mi habitación, con la toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo y con la ropa usada en mi brazo derecho. Mi habitación estaba en la segunda planta, junto con el baño, la habitación de mi padre y una habitación extra. Tres paredes eran de diferentes tonos de rosa claro y la cuarta pared era blanca con un árbol de cerezo pintado en la parte izquierda, con las ramas extendiéndose a lo largo de la pared. La mayoría de los muebles eran de madera tallada y antiguos, excepto la cama, hecha de hierro artesanal simulando ramas de árbol de cerezo. Del lado de la puerta estaban el armario y el espejo de cuerpo entero; en la pared a mi derecha tenía el escritorio, la silla y una mesita de café alargada donde tengo mi estéreo, mi mochila y otras cosas. Mi cama estaba colocada en la pared frente a la puerta, bajo la gran ventana que ocupa una tercera parte, la mesita de noche con una lámpara blanca con kanjis y un pequeño armario donde guardo mis zapatos. Contra la pared blanca estaban un tocador de cinco cajones, estilo art nouveau, donde guardo y dejo mi maquillaje, cepillos y prendas para el cabello; junto al tocador, un enorme baúl rectangular de madera de un metro de alto, metro y medio de largo y medio metro de ancho, una docena de cajas planas y rectangulares de 40 cm de largo, 30 cm de ancho y 10 cm de grosor, apiladas de tres e tres y dos cajas grandes de medio metro de alto, 40 cm de ancho y 30 cm de largo.

Seque mi cuerpo que lo mejor que pude, usando la toalla para envolver mi cabello. Camine al armario, sin preocuparme por mi desnudez, ya que la ventana de mi habitación daba al patio trasero, ninguna ventana daba en mi dirección y por las cortinas opacas que no estaban corridas. Del armario tome un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje violeta, el cual me puse rápidamente, unos pantalones pitillos negros, una camiseta gris con un estampado de “I Love NY” en negro mate, un par de calcetas blancas y mi cazadora de cuero. Me vestí con todo excepto la cazadora, luego tome un par de botines negros de suela plana y me los calce. Ya vestida, desenvolví mi cabello, frotándolo con la toalla para eliminar el exceso de agua. Lance la toalla sobre la cama, moviéndome al tocador; tomando un cepillo, peine mi cabello para desenredarlo y acomodarlo en mi peinado habitual. Mi cabello era largo hasta las caderas, algo esponjado y ondulado, de color negro y con el flequillo recto. Me aplique un poco de maquillaje después de peinarme, usando solamente delineador negro, una ligera capa de sombra violeta, rímel negro y lápiz labial negro; me gustaba mucho mi tono de piel como para esconderla tras capas de base y polvo y correctores de manchas. Mi piel era de un tono bronceado dorado claro, el tipo de bronceado que toda chica quiere lucir pero es casi imposible obtener, a menor de que fuera artificial. Mi rostro estaba entre ovalado y redondo, aun conservando cierto rasgo infantil; mis cejas eran delgadas y definidas naturalmente, tenia los ojos asiáticos, heredados de la familia de mi madre, y de iris grisácea, nariz pequeña y respingada, con una ligera capa de pecas casi imperceptibles que iban de mejilla a mejilla, pasando por el puente de mi nariz, y una boca pequeña de labios gruesos.

Me revise una última vez y, estando satisfecha con mi aspecto, fui a la mesita de noche por mi gran mochila negra, con un dragón bordado en rojo y dorado, y una mediana caja rectangular de madera tallada; luego me moví a la pila de cajas y tome una de la docena de cajas. Metí ambas en la mochila, para tener las manos libres. Me puse la cazadora, después la mochila, agarre del tocador un estuche grande de maquillaje, hecho de madera, y salí de mi habitación. Camine por el pasillo de paredes color menta, hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar a la primera planta. Pase por la sala para llegar a la cocina. La cocina era más grande que mi habitación, con las paredes pintadas de color crema, con varias alacenas instaladas en ellas; estaba equipada con todo lo necesario: estufa, lavavajillas, fregadero, microondas, cafetera y bla, bla, bla. No le faltaba nada. Una larga encimera de color blanco estaba frente a la estufa y nos pocos metros una mesa de madera para 8 personas. Deje el estuche y la mochila sobre la encimera, me moví al refrigerador, de donde saque mi almuerzo, una caja de bento que prepare durante la noche, y lo que sería mi desayuno: un tradicional desayuno japonés. Saque todos los ingredientes y los utensilios que usaría. En no más de una hora ya tenía preparado el arroz blanco japonés, salmón a la plancha, una olla pequeña de sopa miso y un par de tamagoyaki. Me serví en sus respectivos platos y los coloque sobre la mesa; recalenté el té que me había sobrado de la cena. Con todo listo, me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer. No cocine demasiada comida, ya que estaba sola en casa y seria un desperdicio de alimento.

Estaba por agarrar uno de los últimos pedazos del tamagoyaki, cuando mis ojos viajaron al reloj digital que colgaba de la pared y descubrí que faltaban unos 10 minutos para que llegaran a recogerme. Me lleve lo último que quedaba de comida a la boca, la cual mastique rápidamente y me tome de un trago el té, causando que me atragante. Apile todos los platos, levantándome de la silla con ellos y dejándolos en el fregadero. Salí de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras hasta el baño. Me lave los dientes con prisa, secándome la boca al terminar y fui a la cocina de nuevo; guarde el bento dentro de la mochila, tome el estuche con un brazo y camine directo a la puerta principal. Cogí las llaves de la casa de una pequeña cajonera, que estaba a un lado de la puerta, saliendo de casa, cerré la puerta y, con un poco de dificultad, la bloquee; apenas di la vuelta cuando vi estacionarse un auto. Yo no sé nada de coches, solo puedo distinguir a que compañía pertenecen por el logotipo y eso es todo, así que el auto estacionado frente a mi casa era uno pequeño y descapotable y es todo cuanto podía decir. Guarde las llaves en el bolsillo interior de mi cazadora mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Dos personas estaban sentadas en el auto; el conductor era un hombre mayor, probablemente entre los treinta y los cuarenta, con algo de sobrepeso, piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, era un adolescente alto y desgarbado, de mi edad, con la piel clara y cabello corto castaño oscuro. Ambos giraron sus cabezas al oírme caminar hacia ellos.

-Buenos días Cordelia- saludo el hombre mayor. Luego se giro hacia el adolescente-. Pásate a atrás, Sam, deja que se siente al frente.

-Buenos días señor Witwicky- salude de vuelta-, y no se preocupe, yo puedo sentarme atrás. No tengo problemas.

-Nada de eso, señorita, Sam debe ser un caballero y cederle el lugar a una dama. ¿Cierto, Sam?

-Sí, sí, un caballero, ceder el lugar y eso- se quejo Sam mientras se pasaba a los asientos de atrás-. Buenos días Cordelia- me saludo y estiro su brazo en mi dirección, con la mano cerrada en un puño.

-Hey Sam, buenos días- respondí a la vez que chocaba mi puño contra el suyo, luego abrí la puerta del lado del copiloto y me senté, acomodando la mochila y el estuche sobre mi regazo.

Ya acomodados en nuestros asientos, el señor Witwicky arranco el auto y condujo hacia la escuela. Tuvimos un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el padre de Sam decidió llenarlo conversando.

-¿Están listos para la presentación de hoy?

-Tengo todo listo y preparado, señor Witwicky.  
-Por favor, llámame Ron. Te conozco desde hace años y aun me tratas de usted.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, Ron, y perdone, es solo que me enseñaron a tratar con respeto a los mayores.

-El respeto a tus mayores, eso es una buena cualidad. Aprende de ella, hijo.

-Respeto a los mayores, anotado- contesto con sarcasmo. Se volvió en mi dirección-. ¿De qué trata tu proyecto?

-Sera sorpresa. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Hare sobre mi bisabuelo. Espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante para conseguir una A.

-Yo también lo espero, hijo- Ron se unió a la conversación-. Ya lo sabes, si quieres un auto debes sacar tres a y tener dos mil dólares- termino hablando con Sam repitiendo la ultima parte.

-Ya tengo dos A y los dos mil.

Me reí de ellos. Hace unos meses, Sam consiguió su licencia de conducción, en su busca de un poco más de independencia. Hizo un trato con su padre, que le daría dos mil dólares si juntaba otros dos mil y conseguía tres A. Obtuvo su primera A en Matematicas y, con mi ayuda, la segunda en Biología. El resto del viaje transcurrió con una conversación entre Sam y yo. Después de unos veinte minutos llegamos a la escuela. Bajamos rápidamente del auto, despidiéndonos del padre de Sam y nos unimos a los estudiantes que entraban al edificio. Caminábamos por los pasillos, esquivando estudiantes y charlando sobre el proyecto de ciencias que teníamos que entregar la próxima semana, yendo a nuestros casilleros. Lo malo era que nuestros casilleros estaban separados por casi todo lo largo del pasillo; aunque a veces era una bendición, considerando al chico recargado en el casillero contiguo al de Sam. Era alto y delgado, su cabello rubio era largo hasta los hombros, de piel clara y su estilo era el de un surfista desaliñado. No estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, completamente concentrado a un trío de chicas conversando en los casilleros de enfrente. El típico adolescente que le gustaba divertirse y apenas se esforzaba lo suficiente para no reprobar materias.

-¡Miles!- Sam grito su nombre.

El chico, al escuchar su nombre, aparto la vista de las chicas y se giro en nuestra dirección; una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, convirtiéndose en una coqueta al verme a un lado de Sam. Me queje, haciendo una mueca de fastidio, ganándome un par de palmadas en la espalda y una risita burlona por parte de Sam. Nos acercamos más a Miles, dándole la oportunidad de saludar adecuadamente.

-Hola, bro- saludo con un ligero tono perezoso, luego sus ojos se movieron hacia mí-. Hola, Cordelia, ¿estás libre después de clases? Quizás podamos ir al cine, hay una nueva película…

-No- lo interrumpí y seguí de largo-. Nos vemos en clase, Sam.

Mientras me alejaba, alcance a escuchar como Sam le decía a Miles que se rindiera, quien se limito a responder que solo me hacía la difícil. Resistí resoplar y seguí caminando. Llegue a mi casillero, que estaba a mitad del siguiente pasillo; rápidamente marque el número de la cerradura, que se abrió con un chasquido. A diferencia del casillero de Sam o de otros alumnos, que estaban llenos de basura y desorganizados, el mío estaba casi vació; un estuche donde guardaba lápices y plumas en caso de necesitar alguno y un delgado paquete de hojas blancas, varias calcomanías de flores y arboles de cerezo pegados en el interior y en la puertecilla y una vieja postal de mis tíos en Australia. Usaba mi casillero para guardar los libros que no ocupaba durante clases. Deje el estuche de madera dentro del casillero, para tener las manos desocupadas y sacar las demás cajas de madera y el bento, junto con los libros y cuadernos que ocuparía hasta el segundo periodo de clases después del almuerzo. Acomode todo bien y cerré el casillero, tironeando de la manija para asegurar que no se abriera. Gire rápidamente que casi no note a la persona parada a mi lado, quien afortunadamente acababa de cerrar su casillero, ahorrándome el dolor de estrellarme contra la puertecilla. Di un pequeño salto hacia atrás, soltando un silencioso quejido de sorpresa, llamando la atención de la persona.

-Oh, lo siento- hablo una voz femenina con un tono de vergüenza-. Perdona, Cordelia, no me fije que estabas ahí.

Entonces me fije quien era y me di una palmada mental por olvidar quien era mi vecina.

-Está bien, Mikaela- le di una sonrisa de disculpa-, fui yo quien estaba distraída.

Mikaela Banes era una de las chicas más atractivas y populares de la escuela. Era más alta que yo por varias pulgadas, su piel tenía un bronceado más oscuro que el mío, cuerpo tonificado y delgado; los rasgos de su rostro eran ligeramente latinos y bonitos, la iris de sus ojos eran de un azul ciruleo y su cabello negro caía en ondas suaves hasta su cintura. Era el tipo de chica que no le importaba vestirse algo provocativa pero decente, a diferencia de otras chicas de la escuela. Tenía alta estima de sí misma, inteligente contra la creencia popular que persigue a las chicas populares y una chica muy amable. Y también el enamoramiento de Sam desde que la vio por primera vez.

-¿Culpa de las dos entonces?- una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-De las dos- acorde con una leve risa.

Rio conmigo y ambas caminamos a nuestra primera clase, que compartíamos. Algunos estudiantes nos dieron miradas de extrañeza e incomodidad al vernos andar juntas. Para ellos era incomprensible la idea de que Mikaela, una chica popular, conversara conmigo; aunque ciertamente no era una marginada social, tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Me llevaba bien con algunos compañeros y eso es todo. Mi único amigo era Sam, y a pesar de que Miles era amigo suyo, yo no podía estar cerca de él sin querer romperle la cara. Mikaela y yo no éramos exactamente amigas, nos conocimos por un trabajo en equipo de dos personas en la clase de biología y nos toco juntas. Durante el tiempo que realizamos el trabajo conversamos y descubrimos que, aunque no tenemos muchas cosas en común, era agradable hablar con una persona de opiniones diferentes. Fue interesante descubrir que Mikaela era casi una experta mecánica, le gustaba leer y discutir temas profundos. Desde entonces, cuando quería tener alguna conversación típica de chicas o cuando ella quería hablar de algo diferente de fiestas, ropa y chicos, nos reuníamos en mi casa o en la suya. Por supuesto no le decía a Sam nada de esto, intentaría convencerme de ayudarle con ella y estaría obligada a decirle que no; si no podía conquistarla por su propia cuenta, no lo lograría con mi ayuda.

-¿Ya escogiste de que tratara tu proyecto de genealogía familiar?

No pude evitar la sonrisa poco discreta que me cruzo la cara.

-Por supuesto. Sera totalmente interesante.

Hizo un sonido de afirmación, que apenas escuche al sonar la campana de inicio de clases; en ese momento llegamos al aula, donde nuestra profesora de español ya estaba frente a la pizarra anotando la lección del día. Nos separamos al entra, ella moviéndose a uno de los asientos a mitad del salón, y yo al segundo asiento de la fila frente al escritorio de la profesora. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y me senté. Un par de minutos después, la profesora dejo la tiza en su lugar y se giro en nuestra dirección.

-Bien clase- su voz era ligeramente nasal-, hoy daremos un repaso sobre la conjugación de los verbos. La próxima semana pondré un pequeño examen- muchos alumnos se quejaron, se limito a ignorarlos- para asegurarme que lo han aprendido correctamente. Ahora, abran sus cuadernos y practiquen con los verbos que he escrito en la pizarra, luego pasare por sus lugares a responder dudas y algunos pasaran al frente para conjugar verbos que les iré dictando.

Miro a todo el grupo, mientras sacábamos cuaderno y lápiz o pluma. Ya con todo lo necesario sobre la mesilla de los bancos, hablo.

-Comiencen.

Y el resto de la clase se sintió como una carrera de autos: todos ansiosos por terminar primero. Muchos tuvieron dificultades, a juzgar por las constantes veces que solicitaron la ayuda de la profesora. No tuve tantos problemas, solo pedí ayuda una vez y el resto pude solucionarlo con algo de pensamiento. Por supuesto, el español era uno de los idiomas más difíciles de aprender, por la gran cantidad de reglas gramaticales que se aplican en diferentes contextos, me era un poco más sencillo ya que sabía leer y escribir otro idioma. La mitad de la clase transcurrió y muchos ya habían terminado. Con 10 minutos más todos terminamos y la profesora nos llamo para pasar al frente de dos en dos.

Me llamaron, caminado rápidamente frente a la pizarra y conjugar el verbo. La profesora me felicito por haberlo hecho correctamente y volví a mi lugar. Ocho compañeros después de mi la clase termino y salimos del aula. Mi siguiente clase era matemáticas y estaba al otro lado del edificio. Con paso rápido me moví entre el alumnado, quienes pululaban por los pasillos con igual de prisa porque se nos daba unos pocos minutos para llegar de clase a clase. En algún momento logre ver a Sam junto con Miles caminar en otra dirección. Cruce el umbral de la puerta al momento que sonó el timbre, me senté en mi lugar de siempre y la clase comenzó sin problemas.

Después de matemáticas siguieron mis clases de ciencias, biología y educación física; todas ellas con Sam y, para mi desgracias, Miles. Educación física fue el peor de todos; el entrenador nos puso a dar cinco vueltas alrededor del gimnasio y ejercicios de calentamiento, entre ellos saltar. Correr y saltar eran mis peores enemigos, no tanto por mi condición física al hacer ejercicio, sino porque mi cuerpo estaba desarrollado de tal modo que un par de “cosas” botan sin control; que es completamente vergonzoso, incomodo y molesto por las miradas pervertidas de mis compañeros. El único que me respetaba era Sam, principalmente porque estaba muy enamorado de Mikaela y era mi mejor amigo. Durante las vueltas me las arregle para estar entre los últimos para evitar la mayor parte de las miradas. De los ejercicios de calentamiento no me libre y obtuve mi venganza al jugar balón prisionero, aprovechando que era viernes y los viernes lo jugábamos para entretenernos. Conseguí que muchos chillaran como niñas y el resto huyera de mí al terminar la clase. Cambie mi uniforme de deportes por mi ropa normal, dejando el gimnasio para recoger mi bento y las cajas. Lo único bueno de Educación física, es que después seguía el almuerzo y siempre terminaba hambrienta. Deje dentro los libros que no ocuparía y los cambie por los que deje en la mañana, guardándolos dentro de la mochila junto con las cajas de madera. Cerré el casillero y camine por uno de los pasillos para salir del edificio, con la mochila colgada al hombro y la caja de bento en mi mano libre. La escuela nos permitía comer el almuerzo fuera de la cafetería mientras no abandonáramos los límites del terreno. Vi a varios estudiantes sentados en las mesas de picnic esparcidas por el césped mientras caminaba a un árbol. Abrí la mochila para sacar una manta que siempre llevaba y la extendí por encima del suelo; deje la mochila sobre ella, me saque las botas y me senté doblando las piernas. Desenvolví el pañuelo que envolvía la caja, tomando los palillos y levante la tapa. Antes de dormir había preparado mi almuerzo: arroz cocido, pollo con salsa, tamagoyaki, salmón a la plancha y espinacas con sésamo, con unos trozos de zanahoria y tofu.

Una ligera brisa corrió, agitando las hojas de los árboles y refrescando un poco el calor habitual del pueblo de Tranquilidad, California. Me quite la cazadora, atándola a mi cadera y seguí comiendo. La brisa era agradable, refrescando el aire ligeramente caluroso de finales de Septiembre. Afortunadamente, después de Octubre el clima refrescaba bastante.  
Note una figura masculina dejar el edificio y caminar en mi dirección. Fue Sam, con su mochila colgando de un hombro y sosteniendo su almuerzo con ambas manos. Se quito los zapatos al llegar junto a mí y me acompaño a comer, sentándose en la manta con las piernas cruzadas. Su comida consistía en una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco; todo lo contrario al mío.

-¿Lograste deshacerte de Miles?- no pude contener la pregunta.

Soltó una risa divertida.

-No fue tan difícil. Le dije que iba a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de astrofísica y mecánica cuántica- su risa aumento, contagiándome-. Me pregunto de que trataba y le conteste que muchas matemáticas; huyo alegando que estaba loco y que iría a hacer algo normal.

Me reí junto con él. Miles no era precisamente brillante ni tampoco tonto, solo que no le interesaba suficiente los estudios. Miles era su mejor amigo desde el primer año. Cierto, Sam y yo éramos mejores amigos desde hace años, nuestras familias se conocían desde nuestros bisabuelos; la cuestión era que Sam es un chico y hay cosas que no puede contarme al ser yo una chica. Ahí es donde entra Miles, aunque la verdad esperaba que escogiera a alguien con un poco más de personalidad.

Terminamos de almorzar unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre. Envolví la caja y los palillos con el pañuelo y lo guarde en la mochila. Nos calzamos los zapatos de nuevo y Sam me ayudo a doblar la manta, que guarde también dentro de la mochila. Agarramos nuestras mochilas y caminamos de regreso al edificio. Otros alumnos entraron junto con nosotros, algunos quedándose otro rato hasta el inicio del segundo periodo de clases. Andamos hasta nuestra clase juntos, charlando sobre el tipo de auto que compraría después de clases si obtenía una A.

-Nada de que “si”- me contradijo, luego una sonrisa confiada se extendió por sus labios-, “cuando” obtenga una A.

-Wow, que confianza, señor Witwicky- me burle, ganándome un empujón-. Bien, bien, “cuando”- señale la palabra entre comillas al pronunciarla- te den la A, ¿dónde crees que tu padre te lleve?

-Espero que en un buen concesionario, como el de Porsche- la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió un tanto extraña y sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos-. Un Porsche seria genial, atraería a las chicas como moscas a la miel.

-Con chicas, ¿te refieres a Mikaela?- no pude evitar preguntar, ahogando una risa al verlo sonrojarse-. No creo que necesites un auto lujoso para impresionarla, solo se tu mismo.

-Ajá, solo lo dices porque eres mi amiga.

-Por eso, porque te quiero y te conozco y sé que vales mucho.

-¿Nos estamos poniendo sensibles?- me pregunto justo cuando entrabamos al aula.

-Para nada- replique divertida-. Yo nunca me pongo sensible.

-¿Segura? Creo recordar un par de veces donde…

No lo deje terminar, lanzando una mano para cubrirle la boca y hacerlo callar. Le di una mirada irritada, devolviéndome una divertida. Quite la mano de su boca y camine a mi asiento, con Sam siguiéndome y sentándose en el asiento detrás del mío. Puse la mochila en el suelo y gire hacia atrás en el asiento para seguir hablando con Sam hasta que iniciara la clase.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a buscar mi auto nuevo?- me pregunto-. Si no tienes planes, por supuesto; tal vez quieras visitar a tu abuela o salir a otra parte…

-Sam, Sam- lo interrumpí, riéndome-, estas divagando. Y si te acompañare, tengo que asegurarme de que escojas un buen coche, si tienes tanto empeño de atraer chicas.

Resoplo con diversión.

-Claro, chicas- luego me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Te lo agradecería mucho, de verdad.

-No hay problema.

Seguimos conversando un poco más hasta que sonó el timbre y a los pocos minutos entro el profesor. Me acomode en mi lugar, prestando atención a la lección.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde los alumnos presentan sus trabajos de historia, Cordelia habla un poco de su familia y Sam consigue ir por su auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido de antemano disculpas, investigue todo lo que pude de Internet sobre las geishas y tome algunos elementos del libro "Memorias de una Geisha"; por si puse algo mal o no me explique bien, bueno, esa es más o menos mi excusa lol.  
> No se que tan regularmente estaré publicando, probablemente cada tres semanas como mínimo, ya que aun esta en progreso y ya tengo bastantes capítulos publicados en fanfiction.net y quiero escribir varios más (ya quiero llegar a la segunda película, ya tengo todo planeado bien).  
> Ire viendo que etiquetas agregar, si me pueden ayudar con eso se los agradecería.

Las dos clases antes de Historia pasaron sin ton ni son; Arte lingüística fue ligero y Ciencias Sociales casi aburrido por ser viernes. No compartía la clase de Ciencias Sociales con Sam, en su lugar estaba Mikaela y podría haberme sentado con ella, si no fuera por el único inconveniente que le encontraba: su novio Trent DeMarco. Era el típico chico adolescente americano: alto y musculoso, piel clara, cabello rubio recortado y ojos claros. Era miembro del equipo de fútbol y un completo matón. Antes de salir con Mikaela, había intentado seducirme para meterse entre mis piernas y en el de otras chicas. Nunca consiguió nada conmigo ni siquiera amistad, por lo que me estuvo acosando unos meses en primer año hasta que noto a Mikaela, persiguiéndola y dejándome en paz. Al terminar la clase, guarde mis cosas en la mochila y salí del aula, dirigiéndome a mi última clase, Historia. Camino a clase me encontré con Sam y Miles, quienes me vieron y animaron a unirme con ellos; muy a mi pesar lo hice, colocándome a un costado de Sam y del lado opuesto a Miles. Guardé silencio el resto del trayecto, ignorando los intentos de Miles de unirme a su plática. Dejo de intentar llamar mi atención al entrar al salón, pues me fui a sentar frente al escritorio del profesor. Ambos fueron a sentarse más atrás de la primera fila. No pasó mucho tiempo a que sonara el timbre y los estudiantes faltantes entraron, seguidos del maestro. Vi a Sam revolverse incomodo en su asiento al ver a Mikaela entrar con Trent, su brazo rodeando sus hombros. Sentí algo de tristeza por él. El profesor dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio, sacando la hoja de asistencia y pasando lista. Al terminar, dejo la hoja sobre el escritorio y se volvió a nosotros. Aplaudió un par de veces para llamar nuestra atención.

-Bien, chicos- comenzó -, como ya saben esta semana hicimos el proyecto sobre la genealogía familiar y exponerlo frente a la clase. Ahora pasaran al frente los últimos cinco estudiantes: Carson, Edwards, Kennedy, O´Neil y Witwicky- reviso la lista para asegurar quienes faltaban, luego nos miro-. ¿Alguien quiere pasar primero? O puedo llamarlos yo, si prefieren- lo ultimo salió como una advertencia.

Por supuesto, ninguno quiso pasar al frente, a muchos no les gusta ser el primero. Yo prefería dejar a alguien más pasar primero, aunque no me importaba hacerlo yo. Al ver a ningún voluntario, el profesor decidió escogerlos. Tomo su lugar tras el escritorio y agarro la lista.

-Señorita O´Neil pase al frente. Mary O´Neil, una chica alta, de piel morena clara y cabello castaño oscuro, paso al frente. Hablo sobre su abuelo, quien había participado en la primera guerra mundial como médico; mostró algunas fotos, certificados que firmo y la caja de primeros auxilios que conservaba de su último servicio. Siguió Elliot Carson, un chico rubio, desgarbado, de piel blanca y de ascendencia islandesa, expuso sobre uno de sus ancestros de hace quinientos años, quien al parecer fue de gran influencia. Zachary Edwards era un amigo de Trent y miembro del equipo de Fútbol, además de salir con otra de las chicas populares. Musculoso, alto y bronceado, cabello oscuro y rasgos típicos estadounidenses. Hizo la presentación sobre su padre, un comandante de la Armada, que al parecer era una tradición familiar, porque su abuelo también perteneció a la Armada y planeaba seguir sus pasos. Zachary regreso a su lugar al terminar de guardar los artículos de su padre, con el maestro anotando su calificación. Vi al profesor debatirse un poco a quien llamar.

-Le toca pasar al frente, señorita Kennedy- finalmente me llamo.

Agarre la mochila por una de las correas, levantándome y caminando hasta el podio de conferencias que el profesor coloco en el aula para exponer. Con cuidado puse la mochila sobre la mesa al lado del podio, abriéndola para sacar el estuche de maquillaje, las tres cajas de madera y una vieja fotografía en un cuadro de madera; los acomode en la mesa y me coloque detrás del podio, con la espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás y relajados, cabeza derecha y los brazos a mis costados, doblando ligeramente los codos para tener la manos cruzadas frente a mí.

-Para mi proyecto de genealogía familiar hablare sobre mi bisabuela por parte de mi madre, la madre de mi abuela- comencé. Respire profundamente y continúe-. Su nombre era Haruka, que paso a apellidarse Takamatsu al casarse con mi bisabuelo, Tetsuya Takamatsu, quien fue un empresario japonés que emigro junto con su esposa y su primer hijo, de cuatro años, a Estados Unidos para asentarse. Di una pequeña pausa, dejando que asimilen la información. -Mi bisabuela no tenía un apellido; es más, mi bisabuelo no la conoció con el nombre de Haruka, sino con el nombre de Yuzuki y se conocieron durante un banquete donde la contrataron para animar a los invitados- vi los gestos de confusión de los demás-. Mi bisabuela era una _geisha_ , proveniente de cuatro generaciones de _geishas_ y era una de las más famosas de su época. Un murmullo se inicio entre los alumnos, silenciado por el maestro. Pude ver la expresión de asombro de Sam, él sabía de mi bisabuela y que era un tema delicado.

-No se alarmen. Las _geishas_ , contrario a la creencia popular fuera de Japón, no son cortesanas, que es un modo amable para llamar a las prostitutas- hubo varios resoplidos y risitas por algunos chicos-. La palabra _geisha_ , formados por los ideogramas que se leen _gei_ , que significa arte, y _sha_ , que significa persona, se puede traducir como “artista”; y es que una _geisha_ es una mujer con amplios conocimientos y profundo dominio de las artes tradicionales japonesas, como el baile, la música, la ceremonia del té y otras cosas, además del cómo vestir adecuadamente un kimono, la etiqueta y la conversación.

-Entonces, básicamente una _geisha_ es una artista que entretiene a los invitados. Como cuando en una fiesta contratan a un DJ, un artista circense o un mago.- comento el profesor.

Asentí con la cabeza en su dirección.

-Algo así, solo que los costos de contratar a una _geisha_ eran muy caros; solo empresarios y personas adineradas se podían permitir semejante lujo, especialmente si era muy popular. Las _geishas_ vivían en barrios de arquitectura japonesa llamados _hanamichi_ , que significa “ciudad de las flores”. En estos barrios hay edificios llamados _okiya_ y _ochaya_ ; las _okiya_ eran las casas donde viven las _geishas_ y las aprendices llamadas _maiko_ , y las _ochaya_ eran casas de té, donde se daban comida y refrigerios, además de tener grandes salones donde se daban los banquetes, fiestas y reuniones en los que trabajaban las _geishas_. Hay que aclarar una cosa- añadí-, no bastaba con ser muy adinerado para asistir a un banquete animado por una _geisha_ , se tenía que ser un cliente conocido por la casa de té y ser de confianza con la dueña.

Algún chico hizo un silbido, se escucho a alguien decir que era demasiado exclusivo y más risas. Continúe cuando se callaron por demanda del maestro.

-Eso es solo un poco sobre las _geishas_ ; si me explicara más nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo; ahora hablare un poco más sobre mi bisabuela. Su madre también había sido una _geisha_ , quien se retiro al saber que estaba embarazada y se convirtió en la dueña de la _okiya_ donde trabajaba, sucediendo a la abuela de mi bisabuela. Al crecer dentro de la _okiya_ , se vio envuelta en su mundo y fascinada quiso convertirse en _geisha_. Paso por un exhaustivo entrenamiento, aprendiendo a ponerse un kimono apropiadamente, maquillarse, bailar, saber hacer correctamente la ceremonia del té y muchas cosas más. Normalmente una mujer se convierte en _geisha_ a los veinte o veintiún años, a menos que se le considerara tener la suficiente madurez volverse una a menor edad. Mi bisabuela se convirtió en _geisha_ antes de los diecinueve años, ya que era muy talentosa; ese mismo talento la volvió muy famosa y seis años después conoció a su futuro esposo en una reunión de negocios. Al principio se convirtió en su _danna_ , es que un protector y se encarga de los gastos de su protegida, y con el tiempo se enamoraron. Deseaban formar una familia, así que dejo la profesión de _geisha_ , se casaron y al año tuvieron a su primer hijo, mi tío abuelo Takumi. Luego viajaron a Estados Unidos y tuvieron dos hijos más: mi otro tío abuelo Daiki y mi abuela Akira-al terminar me moví a la mesa, para mostrar las cosas que traje-. Traje algunas cosas, heredades de mi madre a mí, de mi abuela a mi madre, mi bisabuela a mi abuela y así sucesivamente.

Tome la caja de maquillaje, levantando la delgada tapa de la parte superior para revelar un espejo incrustado y abrí los dos cajones pequeños que componía el estuche.

-Este es un estuche de maquillaje, dado de mi bisabuela a mi abuela y todo eso hasta llegar a mis manos- tome un plato metálico con un polvo blanco en el interior-. Este era el maquillaje de las _geishas_ antiguamente, hecho a partir de polvo de arroz y al mezclarse con agua forma una pasta blanca con el que se aplicaban en cara, cuello, toda la línea superior del pecho y la nuca, siempre dejando sin pintar dos o tres líneas, formando una “V” o “W”; usaban lápiz negro y rojo para delinear cejas y ojos, que disminuían la intensidad entre mayor experiencia tuviera la _geisha_ , y también pintaban los labios de color rojo pasión.

Cerré el estuche, siguiendo con las dos cajas; dentro de las cajas, varios adornos para el pelo de diferentes formas estaban acomodados sobre un cojín de terciopelo.

-Estos son los adornos para el cabello, también llamados _kanzashi_ y cada uno es diferente. Tenemos los _miokuri_ , que son rectángulos de colores dorados, rojos o plateados; _kanoko_ , una banda de seda rojo con manchas blancas, simulando piel de ciervo; _tama kanzash_ i, un adorno tipo aguja redondeada de un solo extremo; el _kogai_ es como el _tama kanzashi_ , excepto que tiene dos extremos opuestos y va dentro del moño del peinado; el _kushi_ es un peine de forma alargada y redondeada; los adornos de caparazón de tortuga pueden ser de diferentes formas, así que no hay mucho que contar- señale cada adorno conforme los nombraba, para que les fuera fácil diferenciarlos -. Por último están el _bira-bira kanzashi_ , un adorno plateado que cuelga de un extremo y al caminar tintinea, y el _hana kanzashi_ , este es un adorno muy característico, ya que cambia cada mes y se crea utilizando la flor característica de cada mes- tome uno de los dos _hana kanzashi_ -. Este es el de Abril, hecho para simular flores de cerezo, la flor más emblemática de Japón, a pesar de que el crisantemo es la flor oficial del país.

Guarde el adorno de nuevo en la caja y las cerré, después tome la tercera caja.

-Imagino que algunos han visto la película de “Memorias de una _Geisha_ ” o leído el libro, ¿no?- pregunto, recorriendo la mirada por todo el salón. Vi muy pocos rostros que reconocieron el nombre, principalmente chicas, entre ellas Mikaela; Sam ya conocía mi historia familiar-. Bueno, quienes lo saben- seguí, a la par que abría la caja y tomaba un largo abanico hecho de madera-, reconocerán este tipo de abanico- luego lo extendí, mostrando la pantalla de tela dorada-. Estos abanicos se usaban para las danzas tradicionales; las _geishas_ las usaban cuando se les pedía bailar en un banquete o fiesta- lo hice girar con un dedo, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo; demostrando un modo de usarlo; después lo cerré, guardándolo de nuevo en la caja y tome la fotografía enmarcada-. Esta es una foto que le tomaron en 1873, en su momento de mayor fama- en la fotografía se veía a una bella mujer japonesa, de cuerpo entero, ataviada con un _kimono_  de mangas largas, que sujetaba el extremo con una mano para evitar arrastrarlo, enseñando las sandalias tradicionales japonesas; su cabello estaba peinado y recogido, con varios adornos en el cabello. Como la foto era en blanco y negro, era imposible adivinar los colores originales, aun así era sencillo ver el estampado llamativodel _kimono_ y el _obi_ , también el que estaba maquillada-. En ese entonces eran en blanco y negro, ya que la fotografía llego a Japón nueve años después de su, se podría decir, creación y era el último país en llegar por su negativa a recibir influencia exterior, hasta que la estructura política y social fueron reformadas durante lo que se conoce la restauración Meiji, ocurrido entre 1866 y 1869.

Le di la fotografía al chico frente a mí, indicándole que se los pasara a los otros para que la miraran. La mayoría hecho un vistazo, algunas chicas por más tiempo, y otros simplemente no la tomaron, como Trent. Unos minutos después me devolvieron la fotografía, que guarde dentro de la mochila.

-Y ese es mi proyecto de genealogía familiar- cruce mis manos al frente de mis piernas y me incline, dando una reverencia.

-Gracias, señorita Kennedy- dijo el profesor-, puede sentarse.

Asentí en agradecimiento, guarde el resto de las cosas y regrese a mi lugar. Por un momento mire en dirección a Sam, quien me veía, y le susurre “buena suerte”. Me dio un suave “gracias”. Me senté y espera a la presentación de Sam.

-Señor Witwicky, va usted- llamo el profesor.

Sam rápidamente se levanto de su lugar, caminando hasta pararse detrás de la mesa; abrió su mochila y dejo caer descuidadamente algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento- se disculpo-, son muchas cosas.

A mi costado derecho escuche un murmullo, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que trataba. Gire mi rostro para ver a Trent buscar sobre la mesilla de su asiento. Arranco un pequeño pedazo de papel y lo arrugo hasta volverlo una pequeña bola de papel; tomo una banda elástica, estirándola entre sus dedos a modo de resortera y puso la bolita de papel como proyectil.

-Bien- empezó Sam-, para la genealogía de…

Fue interrumpido por una pequeña bola de papel que le dio en el cuello. El profesor se levanto de su silla.

-Bien, ¿Quién fue?- pregunto el maestro, al notar la infame bolita, pero no al infractor-. ¿Quién hizo eso?

Note a varios que se hacían los desinteresados y a otros buscando a alguien que fuera culpable, no porque les preocupara, sino por curiosidad. Yo sabía que fue Trent. Era un abusivo que le gustaba molestar cualquiera que no fuera de su círculo de amigos. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, lamentando un poco que estuviera ocupado fingiendo buscar al culpable y no poder incomodarlo con la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba. Vi la expresión de descontento y decepción de Mikaela, preguntándome de nuevo el porqué salía con un tarado como Trent.

-Muchachos- señalo con el índice a nosotros-, recuerden: responsabilidad- y volvió a sentarse.

Sam giro hacía él, buscando su permiso para empezar; el profesor asintió y Sam se enfrento contra el resto de la clase.

-Ya, mmm- dudo un momento-. Decidí hacer el trabajo de la genealogía de mi familia sobre mi bisabuelo. Fue un hombre ilustre, el capitán Archibaldo Witwiky, un explorador famoso-se acerco a la mesa y tomo un viejo papel doblado-. El fue de los primeros en explorar el círculo ártico- extendió el papel, revelando un antiguo mapa que componía el territorio ártico-, y fue una gran noticia. En 1887, con cuarenta y tres valientes marinos, fue a investigar el círculo ártico. Esa es la historia.

Dejo el mapa sobre el podio, moviéndose hacia la mesa para mostrar los objetos que trajo consigo.

-Traigo algunos instrumentos básicos usados por marinos del siglo 19- al decir eso, se gano algunas risas, que la verdad no entendía; me parecía interesante. Tomo un largo tubo hecho de cuero con ambas manos-. Este cuadrante esta en ochenta dólares; todo esta rebajado- dejo el cuadrante sobre la mesa y agarro una pieza de metal, formado por lo que parecía un arco con el extremo graduado, y un juego de lentes-. Y tenemos este sextante- más risas, por lo que el profesor levanto un letrero rojo con la palabra “silencio” y las risas se apagaron-, cincuenta dólares, es una ganga- coloco el objeto de nuevo en su lugar, en cambio, tomo un par de lentes antiguos de lentes redondos, que desde mi lugar parecían fisurados, levantándolos a la altura de sus ojos-. Y miren esto, vean los antojos de mi bisabuelo. Aun no tienen precio pero tienen un grabado interesante.

-¿Va a venderme su hígado?- lo interrumpió el profesor.

Sam hizo un gesto, que no podía clasificar, y bajo los lentes.

-Señor Witwicky- continuo el regaño-, esto no es un mercado y no creo que su bisabuelo estuviera muy orgulloso de lo que está haciendo.

-Lo sé, lo siento- trato de excusarse-, el dinero irá al fondo de mi auto. Qué tal si pasan la voz, estoy en ebay, en mercado libre- luego señalo otro objeto que trajo-; creo que esta brújula seria increíble como regalo para el día de Cristóbal Colon.

El maestro se quejo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla, luego se encorvo sobre su escritorio, con los codos apoyados encima y su cabeza en sus manos.

-Sam- advirtió.

-Lo siento, emm. Por desgracia, mi bisabuelo, siendo un genio, termino ciego y loco en un manicomio- al decirlo levanto un gran pedazo de papel amarillento, con algunos símbolos extraños dibujados, y un viejo periódico-, trazando estos símbolos y hablando de un hombre gigante de hielo que creía que...

Fue interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por la campana de fin de clases. Como la clase solo era exponer y no ocupamos nada, colgué mi mochila en el hombro al levantarme y camine a la puerta.

-Muy bien, mañana puede haber o no examen- el profesor dejo una pausa dramática, levantándose de su lugar y colocándose al frente de su escritorio-. Duerman con el miedo- sentencio.

Muchos compañeros hicieron lo mismo que yo, pasando frente a Sam, quien intentaba convencerlos de comprar los instrumentos. Al pasar por su lado le di un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención. Se inclino hacia mí para poder hablarle al oído.

-Veré si ya llego tu padre. Nos vemos afuera.

Estuvo de acuerdo, volviéndose al maestro cuando lo llamo. Salí del aula, caminando entre el mar de estudiantes, girando por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi casillero. Lo abrí con prisa, guardando dentro de mi mochila los libros que deje después del almuerzo y bloquee el casillero. Camine a paso veloz fuera de la escuela, buscando al padre de Sam por la acera. Apenas eran poco más de la una, con el sol calentando el aire, agradeciendo no haberme puesto otra vez la cazadora. Lo localice no muy lejos, con su auto descapotable estacionado casi al frente de la entrada. Trote en su dirección.

-Señor Witwicky- llame.

Me miro al escucharme llamarlo y sonrió al verme.

-Ron, chica, llámame Ron.

-Lo siento, Ron- me forcé a llamarlo por su nombre-, la costumbre.

Abrí la puerta del pasajero, reclinando el asiento para sentarme atrás. Acomodada en mi lugar, Ron enderezo el asiento y nos dedicamos a esperar a Sam.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- pregunto.

-Estoy segura que bien. Solo espero que consiga una A.

-Yo también, si no, no hay auto.

-¿A dónde planea llevarnos?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Estaba intrigada.

-Sera sorpresa. Toda una revelación- y la risa que siguió me dio mala espina.

No mucho después vimos a Sam saliendo con prisa de la escuela, con la mochila y unos rollos de papel en las manos. Corrió hacía nosotros, su rostro claramente emocionado. Pude sentir su emoción, provocando que me emocionara también.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- lo cuestione.

-¡Sí!- grito en éxtasis.

Dejo la mochila y los papeles en la parte desocupada del asiento trasero, junto a mí. Abrió la puerta, sentándose y cerrándola.

-¿Y bien?- también pregunto su padre.

-A -, pero A- sentencio, mientras le mostraba una hoja, lo que supuse es donde tenía apuntada su calificación.

-No, no, no la veo.

-Lo logre.

-¿Es A? ¿Lo lograste?

Solté una risita por su pequeña discusión. Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en que era una A y Ron puso en marcha el auto. Dejamos atrás la escuela y en unos veinte minutos viajábamos al centro de la ciudad. Durante el viaje, Sam y yo conversamos sobre lo que haríamos una vez que tuviera su auto.

-¿Y vas a pasar por mí para ir juntos a la escuela?

-Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tu el mío.

-Soy tu único amigo.

-¿Y qué?- me encogí de hombros-. No tengo problemas con eso.

-Miles podría ser tu amigo, si le dieras una oportunidad.

-Lo único que quiere es salir conmigo, no ser mi amigo- me burle-. El día en que le dé una oportunidad a Miles, será cuando me enamore de alguien.

Sam silbo.

-Entonces Miles tendrá que resignarse- me dio una sonrisa burlona-. El día en que te enamores, los extraterrestres vendrán a la tierra.

Le di un golpe fuerte en el hombro, lo suficiente para que chillara como una niña. Me reí de él mientras se quejaba que era malvada y su padre se limitaba a conducir, escuchando nuestra conversación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vere si para el siguiente capitulo puedo escribir mínimo tres más de los que tengo, porque llevo casi un mes trabada con un capitulo, además de que quiero escribir mi amargura por Civil War (soy Team Iron Man).  
> No tengo problemas si dejan comentarios que no sean en español, para eso sirve el traductor.  
> Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde llegan a un negocio con productos de dudosa funcionalidad, Sam consigue su nuevo-auto-viejo y Cordelia cree que todo es muy raro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo creativo y no iba a estar satisfecha hasta salir de el; afortunadamente conseguí una idea y solo me falta desarrollarla bien para poder continuar.  
> Estoy en un constante dilema de saltarme directamente a la segunda película, pero no conseguiré que entiendan bien el desarrollo de ciertos temas. Así que seré paciente.  
> También quiero aclarar porque son algo cortos los capítulos (si es que no lo explique antes): tengo por limite para capítulos el total de siete paginas, ya que muy rara vez los supero (el capitulo 8 es la única excepción) y a veces tengo problemas para completarlos. Les aviso en caso de que tengan esa duda

Por varios minutos, el padre de Sam condujo por la ciudad. No hablábamos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. En mi caso veía las calles, ya que no muy seguido iba al centro; comúnmente me quedaba en casa, iba a la casa de Sam o a la casa de mis abuelos maternos, quienes vivían en un rancho fuera de la ciudad. Íbamos por una avenida no muy concurrida, cuando Ron hablo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa hijo.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-pregunto.

Y siendo sincera, también me dio curiosidad, especialmente cuando giro para entra en el estacionamiento de un gran edificio, con una de las paredes hecha de puras ventanas, y con la palabra “Porsche” instalado con grandes letras rojas en la entrada.

-Ah, una pequeña sorpresa.

Al ver el edificio con el logotipo, Sam casi rebotaba de la emoción en su asiento. Parecía un cachorro hiperactivo.

-No- empezó, atónito al ver el lugar donde nos llevo-. No, no, no, no, papa.

Casi podía oír la sonrisa que tendría en su cara.

-¿No estás jugando?- pregunto excitado.

-Si estoy jugando- aclaro, desinflando la emoción y esperanzas de Sam.

-No te daré un Porsche- y luego rio.

Ahora Sam parecía un cachorrito triste, como si le quitaron su juguete favorito. Podía ponerme en su lugar, sintiéndome igual de irritada, molesta y decepcionada como él se sentía. Salimos del concesionario de Porsche, Ron conduciendo por la avenida, alejándonos de los lujosos autos. Sam se molesto por la burla de su padre, así que se giro a verlo y le reclamo.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?

-Para mí sí lo es.

-¿Qué te pasa?- siguió quejándose.

-¿No te daré un Porsche?- se burlo-. ¿Tu primer auto?

Ron seguía riendo, con Sam enfurruñado en su asiento y yo sentada incomoda en mi lugar. Sabía que el padre de Sam podía ser un poco especial a la hora de mostrar su afecto, pero honestamente esa broma fue algo cruel. Finalmente llegamos al lugar donde Ron llevaría a Sam originalmente. Parecía una vieja gasolinera, que convirtieron en uno de esos lugares de venta de autos muy viejos y usados. El edificio principal era de una planta y de techo bajo; los colores más predominantes eran el blanco y el azul, con muchos carteles y tiras brillantes colgando por todo lo largo del lugar. Por donde se entraba al lugar estaba un hombre disfrazado de payaso, con un gran cartel en forma de flecha.

-Hay un payaso- señale al hombre, en un intento de aligerar el estado de ánimo de Sam.

Me ignoraron.

-No me hables en todo el fin de semana- esa declaración por parte de Sam le dio más gracia a su padre.

-Por favor, hijo- rio-, fue una buena broma.

Al parecer era un lugar poco frecuentado. Nos estacionamos en la acera; Sam bajándose del asiento algo mortificado al ver el tipo de autos que se vendían. Recline el asiento hacia enfrente para poder salir, reajustándolo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta. Ron se unió a nosotros para poder inspeccionar la mercancía.

-¿Aquí?- cuestiono Sam-. ¿Qué es esto? Dijiste medio auto, no la mitad de esto- hizo un gesto con los brazos, señalando la gran mayoría de los autos.

-A tu edad yo habría querido cuatro ruedas y un motor- declaro su padre.

-Yo sería feliz si se viera decente y sirviera-dije para hacerle ver a Sam que no era tan malo.

Sam se giro hacia mí, señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo.

-No digas nada, no tienes auto porque lo que tú quieres es un camión y seguir los pasos de tu padre y tu abuelo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa me cruzo por la cara. Mi padre y mi abuelo paterno eran camioneros, por lo que constantemente estaban viajando y prácticamente vivía sola en casa. Mi deseo de ser camionera de debía a que durante las vacaciones de verano mi padre o mi abuelo me llevaban a viajar por carretera. Levante las manos en señal de rendición.

-Me declaro culpable.

Conseguí arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que recordara donde estaba y continuara quejándose. Vio dos viejos autos que estaban directamente frente a nosotros, molestando aun más a Sam.

-Déjame explicarte algo- le dijo a su padre-. ¿Sabes lo que es una virgen cuarentona?- luego señalo el auto a su izquierda-. Esto es lo que es, y esta tiene cincuenta años- término, señalando al auto de su derecha-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para mí?

-“Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria”- menciono Ron, con Sam repitiendo la frase ya conocida.

-Sí, lo sé, el viejo refrán Witwicky.

Escuche una conmoción detrás de mí. Al voltearme vi a un mecánico persiguiendo al payaso, al parecer guiándolo al interior del edificio. Caminamos a lo que parecía ser una caseta, donde un hombre alto, un poco más delgado que el padre de Sam y de piel morena oscura esperaba la llegada de clientela. Llevaba un sombrero blanco, cubriendo su cabeza afeitada, una camiseta de botones negra con estampado de flores largas o palmeras y pantalones blancos. Se acerco a nosotros, extendiendo una mano para saludar a Ron.

-Caballeros- carraspee para llamar su atención-, y dama. Bobby Bolivia, como la nación pero sin las ruinas- se presento, riendo por su propia mala broma-. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Vera, es que mi hijo quiere comprar su primer auto.

Bobby miro a Sam, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Y vienes conmigo?

-Tengo que-se resigno Sam.

Ahogue una risa fingiendo toser, ganándome un par de miradas. Les aclare que solo me atragante con un poco de saliva. Sam fue el único que no se lo creyó, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados. Le saque la lengua.

-Eso me hace de la familia- le extendió la mano a Sam-. Seré tu tío Bobby B. ¿Tío Bobby B?- le pregunto, de modo que Sam dijera su nombre en respuesta.

-Sam- se presento.

-¡Sam! ¿Cómo el tío Sam?- luego se volvió hacia mi-. ¿Y esta bella dama quién es?- esta vez fue Sam quien tuvo que ahogar una risa. Más tarde me vengaría.

-Cordelia, señor- le di una reverencia, con las manos cruzadas frente a mis piernas.

-Vaya, que dama más educada.

Después fue con Sam, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, llevándolo a los autos en venta. Ron y yo caminamos detrás de ellos, escuchando el discurso que Bobby B le daba a Sam sobre los autos.

-Sam- empezó el discurso-, la puerta de la libertad es uno de estos autos- señalo todos con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, luego se giro a ver a Sam-. Te diré algo amigo, uno no elige el auto, el auto lo elige a uno. La maquina y el hombre tienen un místico lazo. Yo seré muchas cosas- afirmo-, pero no un mentiroso; y menos frente a mi mami.

Paso un brazo por los hombros de Sam, girando su cuerpo a la par que señalaba a unas señoras sentadas en unas sillas plegables, en el jardín de una casa blanca con porche, detrás del negocio.

-Esa es mi mamá. ¡Oye, mami!- la llamo.

Parpadee un poco sorprendida, al ver a quien supuse era su madre levantando el brazo y sacando el dedo medio en un gesto obsceno. Esperaba que Bobby B se abstuviera de presentárnosla; no deseaba conocer a una señora mayor desagradable. A menos de que solo fuera con su hijo. Preferí quedarme con la duda.

-Oh, si tuviera una piedra te rompería la cabeza- rio un poco nervioso, mirándonos de nuevo-. Está bien sorda- su risa fue un poco demasiado forzada, tratando de que nos riéramos de su mal comentario.

Sam decidió reír junto con él, Ron trato de dar una risa fallida; yo me limite a estar quieta y con el rostro inexpresivo. Bobby B le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo insto a moverse a ver los autos.

-Ven acá.

Caminamos entre los autos, mirando cual sería la mejor opción que no superara los cuatro mil dólares. La mayoría eran autos que salían en las películas de los 80 o 90, incluso alguno de los 60. Eran autos muy viejos, y me daban serias dudas de que funcionaran. Seguimos andando hasta llegar a un auto amarillo con dos franjas negras corriendo verticales por el capo. Bobby B rodeo el auto hasta llegar a la cajuela.

-Aquí en el zoológico de mascotas de Bolivia encontraran el auto que necesiten- declaro, colocando ambas manos sobre la cajuela.

Sam vio el auto, pasando la mano ligeramente por el techo, mirándolo con cuidado.

-Este me gusta- afirmo-, tiene franjas de carreras.

Mire el auto y me acerque, colocándome al frente. Me puse de cuclillas, quedando un poco por debajo de la altura del capo. Una desventaja de medir metro y medio. Con la mano derecha acaricie el parachoques. Un calambre me corrió por el brazo, provocando que retirara mi brazo, que quedo ligeramente entumido. Me enderecé y sacudí el brazo tratando de quitar un poco la sensación.

-Sí, de carreras- tras decirlo, reacciono un poco raro y miro el auto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo vea-. ¿Qué rayos es esto? No había visto este auto- alzo la mirada en dirección al edificio grande del lugar-. ¡Hey, Manny!

Mire a Sam asomarse dentro del auto por la ventanilla, mirando en que tan buen estado era en el interior. Me moví hacía Sam, con cuidado de no tocar el auto de nuevo, preguntándome si estaba ligeramente electrificado o si yo tenía estática en mi cuerpo. Uno de mis tíos de Australia le daba calambres cada vez que tocaba metal. Al moverme, vi a un hombre bajito y latino salir del edificio; a juzgar por la ropa de trabajo manchada de grasa de motor, debía ser mecánico y el edificio el taller.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-¿Qué es esto? Este auto, ven a verlo-

-No lo sé, jefe, no lo conocía- afirmo-. Estás loco.

-Tú no te hagas el loco, averigua.

Sam abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y entro, acomodándose en el asiento. Ron camino a nosotros. Podía escuchar al tal Manny quejándose de hacer todo él. Me controle para no resoplar. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sam, así que cerré la puerta; me incline para apoyar los antebrazos en la ventanilla, mirando a Sam tomar el volante con ambas manos.

-Me gusta- dijo.

-No sé nada de autos, pero hasta yo sé que es un buen coche.

Mi comentario le dio risa.

-Si a ti, una amante de los camiones, le gusto un auto que no es un camión- le dio unas palmaditas al centro del volante-, significa entonces que es un buen auto.

Me uní a su risa. Desde mi lugar pude ver como Bobby B camino hasta estar al lado del pasajero del auto. Sam limpio el centro del volante, revelando una extraña imagen. Parecía un rostro, formado por rectángulos y otras figuras geométricas. Probablemente el anterior dueño era un diseñador o algo por el estilo. Una pequeña bola disco y un aromatizante de auto en forma de abeja, con la palabra “Bee-otch”, colgaban del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto el padre de Sam.

-Bueno- comenzó, seguramente tratando de engatusarnos para cobrar lo máximo posible de un auto viejo-, este semi clásico es una maravilla; con los neumáticos y la pintura…

-La pintura esta opaca- lo interrumpió Sam. Ante su objeción, Bobby B se asomo por la ventanilla para contestarle.

-Pero de primera.

Arquee una ceja por el comentario.

-¿Opaca de primera?- replico.

-Es tu primer auto, ¿aun no lo entiendes?- mi otra ceja se unió a la primera, un poco desconcertada. Bobby B se enderezo y se enfrento a Ron-. Cinco grandes.

-No pagare más de cuatro- Ron se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Lo siento, Bobby.

Bobby se asomo de nuevo por la ventanilla.

-Chico, bájate del auto.

Me enderece, dando un paso atrás, lejos de la puerta del conductor, por el cambio de personalidad de Bobby, pasando de amable y complaciente a serio y quizás un poco molesto.

-No, los autos nos eligen- replico Sam, negándose a ceder-, ¿ya olvido eso?

-No, pero este eligió a uno de padre tacaño. Fuera.

Luego se levanto, moviéndose al auto que estaba a su otro lado. Era fácil para mí saber que era un escarabajo; era uno de los pocos autos que podía diferenciar del resto. Di otro paso atrás, dándole espacio a Sam para salir del auto.

-Este de cuatro mil es una belleza- comento mientras abría la puerta del lado del conductor y entraba en el.

Sam dudo un momento, mirando con anhelo, antes de bajar del auto.

-Hay un fiesta con franjas de carreras de este lado-Ron trato de contentar a su hijo.

-No quiero un fiesta con franjas de carreras- se quejo en respuesta.

Con una mano frote la espalda de Sam, tratando de darle algo de ánimo. Giro su cabeza en mi dirección, dándome una sonrisa algo triste; le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hey, sabes, podría prestarte los otros mil, si…

-No- me interrumpió-. Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, solo que no me sentiría bien si lo hicieras. Quiero conseguirlo por mis propios meritos.

Sentí mi pecho llenarse de orgullo por mi mejor amigo. Con la misma mano que use para frotar la espalda de Sam, di un par de palmadas al techo del auto amarillo.

-Si tuviera algunos defectos significativos, pero que siguiera funcionando, tal vez bajaría el precio- lance el comentario a nadie en particular.

-Este es un modelo clásico- continúo hablando Bobby desde el interior del escarabajo, cerrando la puerta-. Vendí un auto el otro día…

No pudo continuar la frase, Sam, al cerrar la puerta del conductor, la del pasajero se abrió de de repente y golpeo el costado del escarabajo, empujándolo y golpeando un estante con envases amarillos al otro costado del pequeño auto. Se oyó un bocinazo. Bobby B sacudiéndose en el interior. El padre de Sam rodeo el auto amarillo, caminando hacia el vendedor.

-Santo cielos- exclamo-. ¿Qué hace? ¿Está bien?

El vendedor se movió al lado del pasajero, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla.

-No paso nada, tengo un mazo que reparara esto- luego se volvió al taller-. ¡Oye! ¡Manny! ¡Dile al haragán de tu primo que venga aquí y lo repare!

Sam y yo caminamos lejos del auto amarillo para unirnos con su padre. Bobby B se las arreglo para salir del escarabajo, evitando pisar los envases. Camino hasta el frente del pequeño auto y dio algunos pasos a la hilera de autos que daban a la calle.

-Esa bella dama rodo desde Alabama- señalo un auto que no pude identificar y empezó a dar varios pasos, esperando a que lo siguiéramos.

De la nada, un sonido de estática lleno el aire y se escucho como cuando mi abuelo trataba de elegir una estación de musical en su vieja radio; una combinación de estática, chillidos y diferentes voces mezclándose y sobreponiéndose. Un corto chillido agudo sonó, seguido de una alarma de auto, y los vidrios de todos los autos explotaron al mismo tiempo. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos, agachándome a la vez que Sam pasaba su brazo por mis hombros para protegerme de los vidrios. Permanecimos agachados incluso después de que la alarma dejo de sonar. Poco a poco nos enderezamos, notando la cantidad de fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. Sam mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mí.

-¿Están bien?- nos pregunto el padre de Sam.

Ambos asentimos. Miramos alrededor del lugar, bastante impresionados e impactados; todas las ventanas de todos los autos estaban rotas. Excepto uno: el auto amarillo de franjas negras de carrera. Bobby B daba vueltas en su lugar, mirando conmocionado todo el daño causado.  Luego se giro a nosotros rápidamente, alzando el brazo y mostrando cuatro dedos.

-Cuatro mil- fue su sentencia final.

Lo miramos un momento, hasta que Sam levanto los brazos por encima de su cabeza y grito.

-¡Sí!

Lo mire, un poco sorprendida por su entusiasmo, y Ron se limito a encogerse de hombros. El padre de Sam se unió al vendedor, probablemente conversando sobre los papeles y otras cosas que no sabía sobre comprar coches. A mi lado Sam casi rebotaba de alegría, pareciendo mucho un niño pequeño la mañana después de navidad. Caminamos detrás de los hombres mayores, yo tratando de darle sentido a lo sucedido y Sam acariciando con buen ánimo el techo del auto.

-Eso fue un poco extraño- comente.

-Mucho-respondió; luego una sonrisa se extendió por su cara-, pero conseguí mi auto.

Le di una mirada irritada.

-Sigue siendo extraño.

-Tú lo dijiste, ¿no?- me señalo con el dedo-. “Si tuviera algunos defectos significativos”

-Es demasiado conveniente.

Comenzó a reírse, entrelazando su brazo con el mío y me arrastro hasta su padre y el vendedor, quienes casi estaban llegando a lo que sería la oficina.

-Piensas demasiado.

-Si tu no lo haces, alguien más debe hacerlo- replique.

Resoplo con burla. Me limite a sacudir la cabeza y me deje arrastrar, tratando de dejar pasar el incidente y la extraña sensación de ser observada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro punto a aclarar, estoy transcribiendo las cosas directamente de las películas traducidas al español latino, por lo que es muy probable que muchos diálogos difieran según el idioma y traducción de cada país, pido disculpas por cualquier inconveniente y el hecho de que usare el traductor de google en algunas ocasiones para escribir palabras de otros idiomas.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde todos van a casa, el Camaro hace algo extraño de nuevo y Cordelia recibe una llamada inesperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, decidí aprovechar que estoy muy lejos de donde llevo escrito para publicar un poco más seguido, ya que en FF.Net estoy bastante adelantada; además, la inspiración finalmente regreso, así que espero escribir varios capítulos más antes de tener otro bloqueo.  
> Este capitulo es más de relleno, mencionando un poco sobre la familia de Cordelia (solo un poquito). En futuros capítulos describiré mejor a su familia.

Veinte minutos después, se hizo el pago, se firmaron los papeles y Sam ya tenía su primer auto. Solo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente: no podíamos localizar las llaves. Después de unos cinco minutos de ver a Bobby B desordenar su oficina, Ron sugirió que tal vez estaban ya puestas en el auto. Era algo razonable, tomando en cuenta que el auto amarillo era nuevo en el negocio. Sam estaba tan excitado que le era casi imposible quedarse quieto. Me burle, diciendo que parecía un niño de tres años después de comer azúcar y el simplemente respondió que estaba celosa porque él había conseguido su auto primero. Le di una patada en la espinilla. Se quejo y me saco la lengua. Rodé los ojos y me dirigía al auto del señor Witwiky para irnos, hasta que Sam me tomo del brazo para llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-¿Quieres que te lleva a tu casa en mi auto?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

Lo mire a los ojos por un momento, luego una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Quieres presumir, ¿verdad?

-No, no- negó agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-, nada de eso- hizo una pausa y suspiro con resignación-. El primer viaje de mi auto quiero hacerlo junto con mi mejor amiga.

No puede evitar ponerme algo melosa. Por suerte me controle lo suficiente para no abrazarlo como a un oso de peluche.

-Awww, eso es tan lindo- chille-. Bien, iré contigo, solo tomare nuestras cosas del auto de tu padre y nos vamos.

Asintió, soltándome el brazo y se fue a su nuevo auto. Antes de llegar, lo llame.

-Y otra cosa: yo nunca chille- lo amenacé con la mirada, provocando su risa mientras asentía.

Corrí al auto del padre de Sam, rápidamente tome mi mochila y la de Sam. Justo al darme vuelta vi a Ron caminar en mi dirección, con una pregunta silenciosa en su rostro. Le dije que me iría con Sam en su auto, a lo que estuvo de acuerdo y seguimos nuestros caminos. Sam ya estaba dentro del auto, esperando por mí. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, dejando ambas mochilas en los asientos de atrás y me senté, cerrando la puerta una vez acomodada. Sam giro la llave, que al parecer estaba ahí desde el principio; protesto un poco el motor, hasta que finalmente encendió. Festejamos, bastante sorprendidos y agradecidos de que el auto arrancara. Ajusto la palanca de cambios para ir en reversa, luego para avanzar hacia delante y salir del local. El padre de Sam fue detrás de nosotros, probablemente asegurándose que no nos escapáramos. Mi amigo condujo por las calles un poco despacio, no demasiado confiado de sus habilidades de conducción con un viejo auto, que probablemente tendría lagunas fallas sin conocer. Imagine que le tomaría un tiempo sentirse a gusto. Los vidrios de las ventanillas estaban abajo, el aire fresco entraba y agitaba mis cabellos; el cabello de Sam era demasiado corto. Por un momento me llego a la mente los viajes en carretera con mi padre  y mi abuelo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-Sabes que sería genial- lance el comentario al aire.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Un poco de música- declare-, como música de fondo de película.

-¿Crees que funcione la radio?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Habrá que averiguarlo tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Justo cuando Sam estiro el brazo para mover la radio, esta empezó a moverse sola, emitiendo chillidos, un poco de estática y sonidos típicos de aparatos eléctricos. Se detuvo en una estación desconocida y  la música de Thunderstruck de AC/DC lleno el interior del auto. Miramos por un momento la radio, aturdidos, luego entre nosotros. Sam regreso la vista al frente, volviendo a poner su mano en el volante. Me revolví incomoda en mi asiento, un poco extrañada por la radio moviéndose sola.

-Ha de estar defectuosa- intento llenar el silencio incomodo.

-Vas a tener que arreglarlo pronto- me mordí el labio inferior tratando de contener la sonrisa burlona que quería aparecer en mi rostro-, o vas a conseguir espantar a “las chicas”.

Se quejo y yo me reí de su desgracia. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, entrando a una de las zonas residenciales de la ciudad. Condujo por algunas calles hasta llegar a la que conduce a mi casa. Vivía dos calles al sur de la casa de Sam, lo que hacía sencillo el recogerme e irnos juntos a clases. Giro por la calle que daba a mi casa, avanzando varios metros y llegando a una casa de dos plantas. Estaba construida con madera, un porche en la parte delantera, el jardín delantero fue reemplazado con concreto y era lo suficientemente grande para estacionar el camión de mi padre sin su caja de remolque. Una alta cerca de madera separaba el patio delantero del trasero y una puerta daba acceso a ambas partes.

Sam no se molesto en apagar el coche, apenas entrara a casa se marcharía. Ron se adelanto hasta llegar al lado de su hijo.

-Hijo, me iré a casa. Vas directamente a casa después de esto, ¿entendido?- amenazo -. Si quieres salir, debes estar en casa en diez minutos.

-Está bien, papá- acordó.

Me incline un poco hacia delante, así pude ver al padre de Sam.

-Adiós, Ron- me esforcé para llamarlo por su nombre.

-Nos vemos después, Cordelia- me sonrió, luego su mirada fue a su hijo, endureciendo su expresión-. Recuerda, diez minutos.

 Sam acepto de mala gana y ambos observamos como seguía recto por la calle, girando a la izquierda en la siguiente esquina y desapareciendo de la vista. Desamarre la cazadora de mi cadera, levantando el trasero para sacarla de debajo de mi cuerpo; me la eche al hombro y luego me incline a los asientos de atrás para recoger mi mochila. Con la mochila colgando de mi hombro libre, me volví hacía Sam, estirando el brazo izquierdo para rodear sus hombros y darle un semi abrazo de despedida.

-Adiós, Sam- dije.

Y estaba por soltarlo, cuando me hablo.

-¿Quieres salir más tarde?

Lo pensé por un momento.

-¿A dónde planeas ir?

-Al lago.

-Sam, es viernes- le recordé -, y los viernes el equipo de futbol, sus amigos y los demás populares y matones van a hacer sus fiestas o se relajan y después van a sus fiestas.

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiro frustrado -, simplemente pensé…

-Pensaste que al presentarte con tu auto conseguirías una atención diferente de las burlas- termine por él.

Asintió con reticencia.

-Debes dejar de preocuparte por eso. ¿Sabes por qué?- negó -. Porque muchos de ellos terminaran trabajando en supermercados o empleados de chicos como tú, Sam, de chicos a quienes molestaron en su adolescencia- luego me encogí de hombros-. A lo mejor terminas cómo tu bisabuelo.

-¿Encerrado en el manicomio?

-Haciendo algo importante. Tu bisabuelo fue de los primeros en explorar el círculo ártico, ¿no? Quien dice que no estás destinado a cosas grandes.

-Siempre te las arreglas para animarme- me miro a los ojos-; y también para aplastar mis sueños-agrego a modo de broma, haciéndome reír. Se rostro adquirió un semblante serio-. Pero en serio, gracias.

-Te preocupas por cosas que no son importantes- le devolví la sonrisa; una idea me surgió en la mente-. Si realmente quieres ir, ¿qué tal si llevas a Miles contigo? Creo que un apoyo masculino seria más beneficioso, aunque se trate de Miles.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?

-No, realmente no. Además, tengo que limpiar la casa; no pude hacerlo por la mañana.

Estuvo de acuerdo. Nos despedimos y baje del auto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Quite la cazadora de mi hombro y me la colgué en el brazo. Antes de que Sam arrancara, me incline a la ventanilla para hablarle una última vez.

-¿Qué tal si voy a tu casa mañana y salimos a alguna parte? Quizás podríamos ir a la casa de té de mi abuela a comer; ya hace tiempo que no vamos.

Lo pensó algunos segundos, luego me sonrió y asintió. Me enderece y lo mire conducir en la misma dirección que su padre. Al verlo desparecer en la esquina d media vuelta y camine hasta la entrada de mi casa. Busque en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora las llaves, agradeciendo que el bolsillo este muy estrecho cómo para que se cayeran. Abrí las cerraduras y entre, dejando las llaves sobre la pequeña cajonera y encendiendo la luz de la sala. La sala era grande, las paredes pintadas de color crema; la pared que daba a la calle era ocupado en su mayoría por un enorme ventanal, adornado con pesadas cortinas azul índigo. Un gran librero de madera oscura ocupaba una parte de la siguiente pared, además de una televisión de pantalla plana en un pequeño y alargado buro, hecho de madera. Frente a la televisión, un juego de un sillón individual y dos sofás, de dos y tres espacios, de color blanco, y una mesa de té; todos señalando a la televisión. Diferentes cuadros y fotografías decoraban las paredes; además de un enorme abanico japonés en la pared frente a la entrada.

Camine hasta las escaleras y subirlas, andando por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Todo estaba igual a como lo deje por la mañana, incluido mi teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Me di una palmada en la cara por ello. Deje la cazadora sobre la cama, para poder sacar de la mochila el estuche y las cajas. Las acomode en su lugar y aproveche para agarrar ropa limpia, ya que quería ducharme para eliminar el sudor acumulado en todo el día y ponerme ropa interior limpia. Tome la ropa que use para dormir, echándola al cesto de ropa sucia; luego busque en el armario algo cómodo para estar en casa, pues no planeaba salir. Agarre unos pantalones de chándal holgados, una camisa de tirantes celeste y un conjunto de ropa interior carmesí con encaje negro. Antes que nada, fui al tocador para retirar el maquillaje; no quería terminar pareciendo un mapache o un panda. Ya con la cara limpia, tanto como se podía al usar maquillaje negro, agarre la toalla, la ropa interior y fui al baño.

El baño fue rápido, secándome y colocándome la ropa interior. Regrese a la habitación, con la ropa usada en un brazo que deje en el cesto, y termine de vestirme. Cepille mi cabello, recogiéndolo en una cola alta y limpiándome de nuevo el rostro para eliminar los residuos. Me quede descalza; tome mi teléfono, deslizándolo en el interior de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, agarre la cesta de ropa y abandone el cuarto. Cruce el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y caminando al cuarto de lavado, que estaba detrás de la sala. El cuarto de lavado era pequeño y simple, tenia lavadora, secadora y demás utensilios para lavar ropa y limpiar la casa. Separe la ropa en colores, oscura y blanca; cómo la oscura era mucha ropa, la metí a lavar primero, programando la lavadora, agregándole detergente y echándola andar. Salí del cuarto y camine a la sala, encendí el televisor. No realmente para verla, solo para tener ruido de fondo. Lo deje en un canal de noticias y después camine a la cocina a lavar los platos de la mañana y la noche anterior. Dado que el volumen de la televisión no era muy alto y por lo tanto apenas se escuchaba en la cocina, decidí poner algo de música con mi celular. Saque el celular del bolsillo del pantalones, desbloqueándolo, buscando entre la lista de canciones alguna acorde a mi estado de ánimo. Finamente escogí por _Hysteria_ de Muse, dejando la reproducción aleatoria activada.

Media hora después, y con el tema de Linkin Park: _Breacking the habit_ sonando de fondo, termine de lavar los paltos sucios. Los acomode en su lugar, utilizando un banco para alcanzar lugares altos, inaccesibles por mi baja estatura. Terminada la labor, agarre el teléfono, apagando la música, y regrese al cuarto de lavado, colocando la ropa recién lavada en la secadora y echando una nueva carga, la ropa de color. Hice el mismo procedimiento y abandone el cuarto para ir directo a mi habitación. Sacudí las sabanas de la cama, tendiéndola y acomodando los cojines y almohadas; limpie toda la habitación, poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Baje de nuevo al primer piso y seguí con la limpieza. Para las cinco de la tarde, la limpieza ya estaba hecha. Todo terminado, volví a mi habitación por mis libros y baje a la sala para terminar y adelantar tareas. Puse los libros sobre la mesa de té, sentándome en el sofá de tres espacios, empezando primero con Matemáticas. Matemáticas era una de mis debilidades; no es que fuera mala, en los ejercicios y tareas me iba muy bien, el real problema aparecía cuando hacíamos exámenes: siempre me bloqueaba, por más que estudiara. Así que mi calificación en la materia venia más de los trabajos que de los exámenes, esto provocaba que no fuera muy alta en comparación con las otras materias. Me apoye en ejercicios que realice en clase para hacer la tarea; mañana le preguntaría a Sam si podría revisarla y ayudarme a hacer correcciones. De matemáticas me fui por arte lingüística, yendo de las materias que más se me dificultaba a las más fáciles. Hice una pausa, revisando el teléfono para ver la hora, descubriendo que ya pasaban de las seis; los trabajos de matemáticas siempre me tomaban mucho tiempo para terminar. Deje la mayoría de los ejercicios de ciencias terminados y me levante para preparar la cena. Pensando un poco, escogí preparar un poco de pollo a la plancha, ensalada y puré de papas con salsa. Tome una olla pequeña, llevándola de agua y poniéndola a hervir con tres papas dentro. Mientras esperaba a que se cocieran, regrese a la sala para mirar un poco de televisión, dejando la tarea para mañana o el domingo, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo saldría con Sam.

La noticia que pasan trataba sobre un ataque en una base militar estadounidense en Qatar. El secretario de Defensa, John Keller, daba una conferencia de prensa sobre lo sucedido o lo que suponen que sucedió; era desconocido para ellos las circunstancias del ataque.

- _“Por el momento_ \- hablo el Secretario - _, no podemos confirmar si hubo sobrevivientes. Nuestras bases en todo el mundo están en Delfcon Delta, el nivel más alto de alerta_ \- hizo una pausa - _. Se trata de un arma muy potente, que nunca habíamos enfrentado; pero oramos por las familias de los valientes en la base de SOCCENT.”_

Una sensación de pesadez se instalo en mi corazón. Odiaba las guerras, detestaba las batallas y las muertes provocadas por guerras sin sentido. Mi familia había sufrido mucho a causa de las dos guerras mundiales, siendo mi abuela y bisabuela japonesas. Los prejuicios hacia los japoneses duraron muchos años, afortunadamente para cuando mi madre entro a la universidad fueron casi extintos; aunque no podíamos visitar a los veteranos en los asilos a realizar trabajo voluntario.

Apenas preste atención al resto del reportaje, un poco triste por las vidas perdidas, y pensé en gastar mi tiempo en preparar la cena que seguir escuchando sobre ataques y guerras. Saque del refrigerador todos los ingredientes para la ensalada y el pollo. En media hora ya tenía lista la cena; me serví y puse a hervir agua en una tetera para prepararme té, que en pocos minutos estaba listo. Ya todo hecho y servido, comencé a comer. Desde mi lugar en la mesa, podía mirar la televisión, donde estaban pasando una repetición de la noticia del ataque en Qatar. Considere levantarme y cambiar de canal, pero la pereza y el hambre me ganaron.

Estaba terminando de comer la ensalada, cuando escuche mi celular sonar con el tema _“Time is Running Out”_ de Muse. Me levante de la silla y corrí a la sala, tomando el teléfono de la mesa de té, mirando el numero en la pantalla. Conteste rápidamente al reconocer el nombre de quien me llamaba.

-¿Papá?- pregunte esperanzada.

- _Hola, cariño._

No pude evitar el chillido de alegría que solté. No se me puede culpar, la última vez que vi a mi padre fue el año pasado, en nuestro habitual viaje por carretera en verano. Este año no pudo realizarse porque tuvo una inesperada entrega. Escuche a mi padre reír a través del teléfono por mi chillido. Iba a sentarme en el sofá, cuando recordé que estaba cenando y regrese a la cocina a guardar las sobras.

- _Oigo que estas muy feliz, Mio._

Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, al escucharlo llamarme por el apodo dado por mi bisabuela. Nací en Abril, el mes por excelencia para el florecimiento de los arboles de cerezo. Entre mi familia se relataba una curiosa historia sobre el día de mi nacimiento. Los arboles de cerezo de la casa de té de mi bisabuela, en ese entonces aun estaba viva, siempre florecían a principios de mes, pero en este caso se retrasaron, preocupando a mis bisabuelos y mis abuelos; quince días después, mi madre entro en labor de parto y mientras nacía, los arboles comenzaron a florecer; y desde entonces, en mi cumpleaños siempre los arboles florecían o ya tenían flores si ocurría antes.

-Por supuesto que voy a estar feliz, papá. No me has hablado desde año nuevo- le reproche.

- _Lo siento, hija_ \- se disculpo - _, he tenido mucho trabajo. Lo que es afortunado, porque podre mandarte dinero para los gastos y, tal vez, alguna otra cosa que quieras._

-Solo quiero verte papá, es todo lo que quiero.

- _Yo también, Mio._

-Papá, ¿cómo ha estado el abuelo?- quise saber sobre mi abuelo.

- _Ya sabes, quejándose de la hernia que le impide seguir conduciendo._

Me reí de su declaración. Mi abuelo era un hombre muy testarudo, una parte de su carácter que fue aumentando con su vejez. Usaba una faja para poder controlar un poco mejor su hernia, ya que se negó a realizarse una cirugía.

Papá y  yo seguimos conversando, mientras guardaba las sobras y lavaba los platos. Al terminar, camine a la sala, agarrando mis libros y subiendo a mi habitación para guardarlos en el pequeño estante en la esquina enseguida de la ventana. Volví a bajar a la sala para apagar la televisión, cerrar con llave todas las puertas y ventanas de la primera planta; encendí las luces de afuera y apague las del interior. Subí a la segunda planta, apagando las luces también, y entre a mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- pregunte, mientras me preparaba para dormir.

- _Estoy en florida ahora, haciendo una entrega de suministros a un hospital._

-Mucha suerte papá- separe el celular de mi oreja para ver la hora y note que ya iban a ser las nueve de la noche, un poco sorprendida de haber estado conversando por tanto tiempo -. No olvides detenerte y descansar, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que tengas algún accidente.

- _Gracias, hija, tú también descansa y que tengas buenos sueños._

-Buenas noches, papá- le dije, luego se me ocurrió una idea-. Oh, ¿puedes traerme algún recuerdo, por favor?

Lo escuche volver a reírse.

- _¿Algo en especial?_

-Si de por casualidad te encuentras algo con un diente de tiburón o de cocodrilo, sería un muy buen recuerdo. O también alguna otra cosa, cómo ropa o libros u otra cosa que creas que me gustaría.

- _Diente de tiburón o cocodrilo_ \- rio de nuevo por mi pedido - _, o también cualquier otra cosa, mientras sea que algo que te guste. Lo tengo_ \- aseguro que recordaba mi pedido - _. Estoy llegando a un motel, cariño; seguiré tu recomendación e iré a dormir. Espero poder descansar un par de horas antes de seguir. Buenas noches, cariño._

Me despedí y colgué. Configure la alarma para sonar a las ocho en lugar de las seis; aunque fuera fin de semana, aun debía levantarme temprano. Deje el celular en la mesita de noche. Fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y hacer otras necesidades. Un rato más tarde estaba de regreso en mi cuarto, de paso asegurando que la habitación de mi padre y su estudio tuvieran puestos los seguros. Al entrar a la recamara, me acerque a la ventana y le puse el pestillo que la mantenía cerrada. Luego apague la luz y fui a meterme en la cama, retirando los cojines, levantando las mantas y tapándome con ellas. Libere mi cabello, poniendo la liga en mi muñeca derecha. Bostece, cansada, y los ojos me dolían ligeramente; me acomode en la cama, cubriéndome bien con las mantas y deje mi mente irse a la deriva en mis pensamientos mientras trataba de dormir.

Pasaron algunos minutos y aun no podía dormirme; por alguna razón estaba incomoda. Intente colocarme en diferentes y muy extrañas posiciones, sin conseguir resultados. Lance las mantas a un lado y me agache a recoger un largo y grueso cojín. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama, de lado, colocando el cojín entre mis piernas. Cubriéndome de nuevo con las mantas, abrace el cojín y cerré los ojos.

No mucho después sentí mi cuerpo pesado, mi mente oscureciéndose y finalmente me quede dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el apodo que le da su familia, me puse a buscar nombres japoneses; encontré una pagina donde, aparte de decir el significado, mostraban como se pueden contraer para formar otros nombres (Mitsuki y otros nombres así). Obviamente según el ideograma es lo que significa, así que de lo que investigue:
> 
> "Mi" viene de Mei (belleza) y "O" viene de Sakura (flor de cerezo).
> 
> Creo que el significado es bastante obvio.
> 
> Pido disculpas si lo que encontré no es correcto o no del todo exacto, no se nada de japones y mi fuente más accesible es Internet.
> 
> Voy a esperar a terminar el capitulo que estoy escribiendo antes de publicar el siguiente, que imagino que muchos saben de que trata.  
> Dejen comentarios!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia esperaba tener un sábado tranquilo, probablemente visitar a su familia en compañía de su mejor amigo; lo que no imaginaba era que seria perseguida por el auto de su mejor amigo ni que se toparían con un robot gigante maligno.
> 
> Nunca debió haber salido de casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería publicar este capitulo antes, pero decidí esperar un poco más para seguir avanzando con el contenido, especialmente porque estoy llegando a una parte donde combinare la información de los comics de IDW con mis propias ideas y otros detalles que encontré en una Wiki de Transformers, además de investigar otro montón de cosas más, especialmente ya que abarcare también los años transcurridos entre las películas, por lo que sera un fanfic largo (por algo no puse un limite de capitulos).

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un grito, con todo mi cabello en la cara y un mechón dentro de mi boca. Busque mi celular y apague la alarma, volviendo a dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Me retire el pelo de la cara, escupiendo algunos cabellos que se quedaron en la lengua. Retire las mantas, levantándome de la cama y estirándome. Fui a la ventana y la abrí, dejando entrar el aire de la mañana. Camine fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y directo a la cocina. Esta vez me prepare un desayuno más local: huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mantequilla y jugo de manzana. Cocine y me serví, comiendo tranquilamente. Termine de comer, llevando los platos al fregadero y lavándolos. No usaba el lavavajillas, las únicas veces que lo usábamos era cuando teníamos visitas familiares muy numerosas y era una pesadilla lavar todas las ollas y platos sucios. Seque y guarde todo en sus respectivos lugares; camine a las escaleras para subirlas e ir al baño para lavarme los dientes.

Apenas estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, escuche sonar el teléfono fijo desde la sala. Un poco extrañada me encamine a la sala a contestar; muy raramente alguien llamaba al teléfono de casa, generalmente llamaban a mi teléfono si alguien me buscaba. Llegue a la sala en el último timbrazo, alcanzando apenas a contestar.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

- _Cordelia, soy Ron_ \- del otro lado de la línea escuche la inconfundible voz del padre de Sam.

-Oh, buenos días Ron- tuve que pellizcarme para llamarlo por su nombre-. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Pude oírlo suspirara través del teléfono.

- _¿Puedes venir aquí a cuidar a Sam? Judy y yo tenemos algunos pendientes que nos tendrán fuera hasta tarde, y Sam no tiene precisamente mi simpatía en este momento_ \- el tono molesto con el que termino la oración me puso alerta.

-¿Le paso algo a Sam?

- _Al parecer, anoche se robaron su auto y al tratar de perseguirlo termino invadiendo propiedad privada. Lo arrestaron y tuve que ir a recogerlo hace unas dos horas._

Mire el reloj de la sala, las manecillas mostrando que serian las diez de la mañana en quince minutos.

-¿Sam está bien?

- _Él está bien, un poco asustado y molesto porque el oficial creyó que estaba en drogas. Le encontró el medicamento de Mojo en su sudadera._

Tuve que taparme la boca con una mano para sofocar una risita que se me escapo. La idea de Sam usando drogas era ridícula; era como decir que yo las usaba también.

-Está bien- dije, un poco calmada-. Me alistare y en media hora estaré allá.

- _Gracias, Cordelia. Nosotros nos iremos yendo. Llámame en cuanto llegues y avísame si Sam esta aun en casa._

-Por nada, Ron. De todos modos acordamos salir hoy; supongo que tendremos que hacer otra cosa.

- _Bueno, adiós. Nos dices si hace algo indebido._

-Seguro. Adiós- me despedí.

Lo escuche colgar del otro lado, haciendo yo lo mismo. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, rápidamente sacando la ropa que usaría. Corrí a bañarme, tratando de no demorarme demasiado. Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y regrese a mi cuarto. Usando otra toalla frote mi cabello, eliminando el exceso de humedad, y lo envolví. Me seque con prisa para comenzar a vestirme. Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior turquesa con transparencias en lugares no indebidos. Mi ropa para hoy consistía en unas medias semitransparentes negras con patrones de rosas, uno pantalones cortos negros hasta medio muslo, una blusa blanca de corte halter, con una cinta negra debajo del busto, mi cazadora de cuero y unas botas negras altas estilo militar. Una vez vestida, me peine, dejándome el cabello suelto, y maquille habitualmente: sin base ni polvo, solo delineador, rímel y labial negros; la sombra era de color turquesa.

Me di una última inspección y camine al armario. Del fondo agarre una caja de zapatos; al abrirla encontré mi más común medio de transporte: la parte inferior de unos patines en línea, de color negro con curvas grises. No era del tipo patinadora, pero me gustaba mucho hacerlo; uno de mis tíos de Australia se entero y en una de sus visitas me los trajo. La plataforma era ajustable, permitiéndome adaptarlo a cualquier tipo de zapato plano. Los tome, dejando la caja en su lugar de nuevo. Del armario tome un viejo morral negro y me lo colgué al hombro. Tome mi celular, no queriendo repetir mi olvido del día anterior, algo de dinero que guardaba en uno de los cajones del tocador y guarde ambos en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Mire la ventana abierta, considerando por un momento el cerrarla o no; decidí no hacerlo y salí, caminado por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras. Encendí las luces de la sala y la cocina, en caso de que regresara muy noche, luego camine a la puerta, tomado las llaves de su sitio; cerrada la puerta la bloquee y guarde las llaves junto con el dinero y el celular. Con cuidado de no caerme me puse las plataformas, ajustándolas a la forma de las botas. Ajustadas y aseguradas, comencé a patinar en direcciona la casa de Sam. Tome suficiente vuelo para deslizarme sobre la calle sin mucho esfuerzo; doble en la esquina, patinando dos calles al norte hasta la calle donde vive Sam.

De mi casa a su casa me tomo de cinco a diez minutos. Al ver la casa, disminuí la velocidad hasta detenerme frente a ella y me retire las plataformas, las guarde en el morral y camine a la entrada. Presione el timbre una vez y espera a que abrieran la puerta. No mucho después, Sam abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, cerrando la puerta una vez que entre y me dio un abrazo. Un poco sorprendida por su gesto se lo devolví.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí, solo una larga noche, es todo- respondió mientras me soltaba y caminaba a la cocina.

-Tu padre me conto que se robaron tu auto.

Se limito a suspirar. Entre a la cocina con él, mirando a Mojo, el chihuahua de la familia, de pie en un banco rojo. Sam repitió su nombre varias veces.

-Buen día, Mo. Mojo, Mojo- dijo, echándose una camiseta de manga corta al hombro y caminando al refrigerador.

Me recargue contra la encimera, que estaba en medio de la cocina, observando a Mojo subiéndose a uno de los muebles y asomarse por la ventana, con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el marco. Sam camino al otro lado, sosteniendo un galón de leche. Algo debió perturbar al chihuahua, porque comenzó a gruñir y ladrar.

-Es muy temprano para que empieces a ladrar- se quejo Sam.

-Es un perro, Sam, va a ladrar por cualquier cosa.

Se limito a mirarme un poco fastidiado. El ruido de un motor llego desde afuera por las ventanas abiertas. Sam se asomo por una de ellas. Su rostro se volvió pálido y su expresión reflejaba pánico. Mire también por la ventana, para saber que lo había aterrorizado tanto. Un auto amarillo con franjas negras de carrera estaba en el patio trasero.

El auto de Sam.

El que supuestamente fue robado anoche.

Y no tenía conductor.

Mi cuerpo se quedo rígido, mi mente andando a mil por hora. Apenas registre el que Sam dejara caer el galón de leche por la sorpresa, jadeando con pánico y mirando en todas direcciones. Camino hacia mí, tomándome del brazo, agarrando de paso el teléfono fijo y salimos de la cocina. Nos quedamos en el umbral que conectaba la cocina con la sala; Sam soltó mi brazo y comenzó a marcar un número. La persona del otro lado contesto casi de inmediato.

-Miles, Miles- lo escuche nombrar a su amigo-, escucha; que crees, mi auto se auto robo, lo vi.

Al escucharlo decir que su auto se auto robo, regrese al presente y comencé a cuestionarlo.

-¡Sam! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- le pregunte, mirándolo agacharse y cargar a Mojo con su brazo libre.

Al parecer Miles le pregunto lo mismo, porque me miro un momento y después regreso a observar las ventanas.

-Es un auto diabólico. Está en el jardín asechándome.

Parece que tuvo una discusión con Miles, ya que colgó rápidamente y dejo a Mojo en el suelo; se puso la camisa de mangas cortas sobre la de mangas largas que ya tenía puesta.

-¿Qué está pasando Sam?

-Ponte tus patines- demando.

-¿Qué?- lo cuestione.

-¡Solo hazlo!- me grito lleno de pánico

Luego camino a algún lugar de la casa, dejándome sola por unos momentos. Dudando hice lo que me pidió. Estaba ajustando una de las plataformas cuando lo vi caminar a la puerta principal con la bicicleta rosa de su madre.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-No voy a dejar que me atrape- exclamo mientras abría la puerta y salía, bajando los escalones de la entrada.

No iba a permitirle dejarme atrás. Termine de ajustar ambas plataformas y salí a la calle, cerrando la puerta para dejar a Mojo dentro. Patine con fuerza, acercándome cada vez a Sam. De repente escuche el motor de un auto detrás de nosotros. Mire hacia atrás para ver al auto de Sam siguiéndonos. Íbamos por la acera, pensando que el auto iría por la calle, pero en algún punto logro subirse y nos perseguía muy de cerca. Salimos de la zona residencial cuando el sol alcanzo su cenit, con el auto detrás de nosotros, aumentando un poco la distancia conforme nos acercábamos al centro de la ciudad.

Sam seguía andando por las aceras, mientras yo me quede en la calle, consciente del poco espacio para ambos y que para mí era más fácil evitar los autos y las personas. Giramos en una esquina de un Burguer King; Sam miro hacia atrás, tratando de ver si su auto maquiavélico nos seguía, por lo que no noto la cera levantada por las raíces de un árbol.

-¡Sam, cuidado!- trate de avisarle, sin éxito.

La rueda delantera golpeo el cemento, volteándose por la fuerza y lanzando a Sam hacia al frente, quien dio una vuelta y cayó de espaldas. Me las arregle para detenerme con un poco de dificultad, subí a la acera y me acerque a Sam para ayudarlo a levantarse. Escuche un pequeño ajetreo en las mesas exteriores del Burguer King. Mire en su dirección, notando a varias chicas de la escuela, entre ellas Mikaela, mirándonos con sorpresa y algunas riendo. Sentí un poco de ira contra las que reían, claramente burlándose del accidente de Sam.

-¿Sam? ¿Cordelia?- pregunto Mikaela.

El chico se quejaba en el suelo, probablemente muy adolorido por el golpe.

-Hey, Sam- le hable -, levántate con cuidado; no vaya a ser que te lastimaste en serio- luego me volví a Mikaela-. Hola, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Hola- dijo Sam sin aliento.

Luego miro a la chica, su rostro expresando exasperación con dolor. Reprimí la mueca de lástima que sentí por él. No era nada bonito hacer el tonto frente a tu enamoramiento.

-Eso fue algo- Mikaela hizo una pausa, dudando que decir-… realmente increíble.

Intente no resoplar ante su intento de conversación. Tome a Sam de su brazo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Yo no pienso igual- replico.

-Yo tampoco; si hubieras caído de pie, eso sí habría sido impresionante- dije.

-No ayudas- me reprendió mi amigo.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya de pie agarro la bicicleta y la enderezo, preparándose para montarla de nuevo. Mikaela nos miro con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Los dos lo están?

-No lo creo, estoy enloqueciendo; mi auto me está persiguiendo. Tengo que irme.

Monto la bicicleta de su madre, pedaleando lejos. Mire a Mikaela un momento.

-Adiós- dije y empecé a seguir al chico.

No logro demasiada velocidad, así que pude alcanzarlo en poco tiempo. Seguimos deslizándonos por las calles, girando en diferentes direcciones, tal vez de ese modo lográramos perderle la pista al auto de Sam. Giramos en la esquina de una iglesia, cuando escuchamos el motor del auto amarillo. Al parecer logro encontrarnos.

Huimos por horas; por la posición del sol podría asegurar que eran más de las tres de la tarde. Era más ejercicio del que estaba acostumbrada. Los muslos me ardían y las pantorrillas me dolían; sentí el sudor correr por mi espalda, arrepintiéndome de ponerme la cazadora. Cómo en una hora más, llegamos a un lote abandonado debajo de un puente; un lugar donde la gente abandona autos viejos e inservibles. Estaba muy segura que de aquí Bobby B conseguía su mercancía. Pasamos la cerca que rodeaba el lugar y entramos. Seguimos derecho, mirando hacia atrás para ver al auto amarillo entrar también.

En algún punto, al mirar detrás de nosotros, el auto desapareció. Sam derrapo la bicicleta, deteniéndose junto a un auto, conmigo siguiendo su ejemplo. Miramos en todas direcciones, tratando de localizarlo. Escuchamos el motor de un auto alejarse, sonido que fue cubierto por la sirena de un coche policía. Miramos al frente, notando a un lustroso auto blanco y negro de policía. Sam se echo a andar en la bicicleta en dirección de la patrulla. Me recargue en el auto más cercano para quitarme las plataformas, aliviada de que la pesadilla diera una pausa. Guarde las plataformas en el morral y me quede en mi lugar, tratando de recobrar el aliento después de tanto ejercicio.

-¡Oficial!- escuche gritar a Sam.

Lo vi acercarse al lado del conductor de la patrulla, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, bloqueándole el paso a Sam; provoco que se estrellara, volcándose hacia atrás y cayendo de cara al suelo. Su segunda caída en el día. Camine despacio hacia ellos, un poco preocupada por Sam al verlo adolorido en el suelo. Gimiendo adolorido se levanto, recargándose contra el capo y hablándole al oficial.

-Oficial- comenzó- escúcheme, ayúdeme- dio un pausa-. Estoy viviendo una pesadilla.

-Estamos- lo corregí.

 -Sí, estamos- acepto la corrección-. Llegamos hasta aquí, yo en la bicicleta de mi madre y mi amiga en sus patines- me señalo-, si, y mi auto, que está aquí, nos siguió hasta aquí. Tiene que hacer algo- demando.

-Por favor- dije para que no se oyera tan exigente la demanda.

La patrulla acelero, empujando a Sam y haciéndolo caer. Corrí a él, agachándome y colocando las manos debajo de sus brazos, tratando de ayudarlo a levantare. De nuevo. No puede ayudarlo, el policía seguía avanzando, empujándonos a ambos, obligándonos a retroceder.

-¡Oiga!- me queje.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!

-¡No puede tratarnos así solo porque es policía!

Nos ignoro, empujándonos hacia atrás, Sam pidiendo disculpas y yo despotricando contra el oficial. De repente se detuvo. Para nuestro horror, las luces delanteras se separaron del auto, con algunas piezas de metal afilado rodeándolas. Di un paso atrás asustada, mientras Sam miraba con pánico la luz que parecía mirarlo. Dio un par de empujones más, haciendo que Sam terminara apoyándose contra mis piernas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-le cuestiono.

El coche retrajo sus luces, dio un empujón más y, causándonos completo shock, empezó a transformarse. Piezas metálicas se deslizaban, giraban y chirriaban, hasta que finalmente el auto de policía se convirtió en un enorme robot humanoide, que nos miraba con luces rojas donde debían ser los ojos.

-¡No!- grito Sam.

- _¡¿_ _Sore wa nan jigokudesu ka?!_ \- no pude evitar que la pregunta me saliera en japonés.

Ayude a Sam a levantase jalándolo de un brazo y comenzamos a correr en dirección a donde entramos.  Escuchamos pasos pesados y metálicos detrás de nosotros. No tenía necesidad de mirar atrás, sabía que nos perseguía. Sam gritaba histéricamente, corriendo un poco por delante de mí; yo me esforzaba para que mis piernas siguieran funcionando. Si lograba sobrevivir, empezaría a realizar más ejercicio para mejorar mi condición física. De la nada un objeto metálico y alargado se movió a mi costado, provocando una ráfaga de aire y oí a Sam gritar mientras se alejaba. Mire en su dirección y me detuve. El robot gigante logro alcanzar a mi amigo, lanzándolo por el aire y estrellándose contra el parabrisas de un auto. El robot se acerco y se inclino sobre él, colocando ambos brazos a los costados, acorralándolo. Mi corazón latía con prisa por el miedo. No iba a abandonarlo, así que busque algo que me sirviera entre tanta basura. Encontré un tubo de metal; aunque no estaba segura, decidí que era mejor que nada. Los rodee, utilizando los autos y las columnas para ocultarme. Llegue justo detrás del auto, prácticamente frente al robot y espere. Estaban discutiendo algo, pero desde mi lugar no podía escucharlos. Mire lo que sería la cara del robot. Sorprendentemente, el rostro metálico era muy expresivo. Gracias a eso pude ver que perdió la paciencia y estaba por atacar a Sam; aproveche que decidió ignorarme y arroje el tuvo con toda la fuerza obtenida por la adrenalina que corría por mi sangre. Le dio directo en la cara.

-¡Corre, Sam!- grite.

Sam salió de su estupor, levantándose y corriendo sobre el auto, cayendo al suelo justo cuando el robot volcó el auto. Me tomo de la muñeca al pasar por mi lado, jalándome y corrimos, no estando seguros a donde, solo queríamos irnos. Vi a nuestro lado el lugar por donde entramos, llame la atención de Sam, quien al verme le señale la entrada y cambiamos de dirección, con el robot gigante detrás de nosotros.

Casi lográbamos salir, cuando escuchamos una motoneta y poco después vimos a Mikaela conduciendo por la calle. Al vernos, giro su motoneta en nuestra dirección, acercándose. Pude sentir el pánico que emanaba el cuerpo de Sam, claramente mortificado por la presencia de Mikaela.

-¡Vete!- grite.

-¡Corre!- también le grito Sam.

Vislumbre la confusión en el rostro de Mikaela, quien estaba cada vez más cerca. No pude evitar sentir molestia por verla acercarse en lugar de alejarse como se lo pedíamos. Entonces Sam intento una táctica diferente. Al estar suficientemente cerca, tacleo a la chica, tirándola de la motoneta y cayendo ambos pesadamente contra el suelo. Me detuve a su lado, apoyándome en las rodillas, jadeando por falta de aliento.

-¡Cielos!- se quejo la chica, mientras trataba de levantarse- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Sam?- le pregunto con enojo.

Ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo, Sam mirándola con urgencia y Mikaela con enojo. Podría haber dicho algo, pero aun no recuperaba el aliento y lo necesitaba si teníamos que seguir huyendo.

-Ahí hay un monstruo que nos ataco- señalo en dirección de dónde veníamos.

Ambas miramos a donde señalo. El robot gigante aun nos seguía, arrojando autos y acercándose cada vez más. Notando el pánico de Mikaela, Sam logro centrarse; la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-Levántate- le dijo -, vete de aquí. Tienes que irte- luego me miro-. Cordelia, vete con ella.

-Ni loca voy a dejarte, Sam- replique enojada ante su pedido.

Estaba por discutir conmigo, cuando escuchamos el rugir de un motor. Los tres giramos la cabeza, observando al auto amarillo de Sam ir hacia nosotros. Casi al llegar a nosotros derrapo, girando hasta conectar contra las piernas del robot gigante, tirándolo al suelo. El auto termino el giro, avanzando un poco hasta estar a nuestro lado y abrió la puerta del pasajero.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- el pánico en la voz de Mikaela era muy notorio.

-Sube a auto, confía en mí- Sam intento convencerla.

Viendo que estarían discutiendo por un rato, entre primero y me deje caer en los asientos traseros. Sam logro convencer a Mikaela, luego ambos subieron al auto; la puerta se cerró sola, la palanca de cambios y el volante se movieron y salimos disparados del lugar; casi segura de que el robot gigante nos perseguía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de los patines lo saque de Megaman Battle Network (anime); me enamore de la idea, así que la tenia reservada para aplicarla en alguna de mis fanfics (tengo más, pero nunca pase de los primeros 5 capítulos; este es el primero en ir tan lejos).  
> Me quebré la cabeza pensando en las horas y como explicar el transcurso del tiempo para que cuando huyeran de Barricade en BumbleBee estuviera atardeciendo. Perdonen algunos disparates.
> 
> Comenten por favor, me encantaría saber su opinión.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser perseguida por una patrulla policíaca, que resultaba ser un robot gigante malvado, por una de las zonas más abandonadas de los suburbios no era exactamente su idea para pasar el sábado; pero ahí estaba, aferrándose con uñas y dientes al asiento, escuchando los balbuceos histericos de su mejor amigo y de su pseudo-amiga, en un auto que era más de lo que imaginaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.  
> No se si lo dije antes, me acabo de acordar al subir este capitulo, que pondré otros idiomas en esta historia (hay una frase en el capitulo anterior que pase por alto); como apenas entiendo el ingles, usare la herramienta del traductor de google para poder escribirlas.
> 
> Vamos con el capitulo y dejen comentarios para saber que piensan.

Ya atardecía, el cielo tiñéndose de colores rojos naranjas y amarillos y el sol se volvía de color rojizo conforme descendía. Una vista completamente magnifica, si no fuera porque estábamos siendo perseguidos por un auto de policía, quien en realidad era un robot gigante, mientras escapábamos en el auto de Sam, qué parecía moverse por su cuenta. El auto corrió por calles desiertas, alejándonos del puente y las zonas más pobladas de la ciudad. Estaba sentada en los asientos traseros, agarrándome con fuerza a ellos para evitar deslizarme en las curvas. Sam y Mikaela se las arreglaron para estar sentados en el asiento del copiloto, claramente llenos de pánico; yo me esforzaba por mantener el pánico a raya. Mirábamos constantemente hacia atrás, esperando dejar de ver la patrulla. Lastimosamente se estaba acercando.

-¡Corre, corre, corre!- grito Sam, tratando de alentar a su auto a seguir huyendo.

En poco tiempo, almacenes abandonados y callejones aparecieron a la vista. Muy probablemente entramos a la zona industrial. La patrulla pegado a nuestro costado, casi estando a la par del auto amarillo. De la nada, el auto amarillo dio un giro brusco en una esquina; fue tan repentino que no logre sujetarme con suficiente fuerza y me deslicé por el asiento, golpeándome contra uno de los costados.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- me queje-. ¿Estamos en Rápido y Furioso ahora?

Me ignoraron. El auto siguió recto. Mire por la ventana de atrás y note como el coche de policía estaba algo más lejos; tomar esa esquina de forma inesperada sirvió para darnos algo de ventaja.

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!- grito Mikaela aterrorizada.

-No vamos a morir- replico Sam, en un intento de calmarla a ella y a sí mismo.

 -Honestamente, Sam, en algún momento a tu auto se le acabara la gasolina y el robot se ve que no nos dejara en paz- dije.

Se las arreglo para mirar en mi dirección, tratando de verse enojado por mi comentario, sin lograrlo por el miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¡No estás ayudando!

-¡Estoy intentando ser realista, Sam! ¡No podemos huir por siempre!

-¡¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?!

Estaba por replicar de nuevo, cuando Mikaela alzo la voz, interrumpiendo nuestra discusión.

-¡Basta los dos!- nos regaño -. ¡Discutir tampoco servirá de nada!

Nos miramos unos segundos, aceptando la veracidad de las palabras de la chica y nos disculpamos silenciosamente. Estábamos tan distraídos en nuestra discusión, que no notamos que el auto dio otra vuelta cerrada, lanzándonos a todos contra el lado opuesto. Mikaela fue aplastada por Sam y yo me golpee la cabeza.

-Si esto sigue así, todo mi cuerpo terminara de color morado- declare fastidiada.

-¡Vamos a morir!- Mikaela volvió a entrar en pánico -. ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

-Todo bien, es buen conductor- murmuro Sam.

-Díselo a mis moretones- me queje.

El cielo fue perdiendo el tono rojizo, volviéndose azul y oscureciéndose más al pasar el tiempo. Me pregunte qué tan lejos estábamos de nuestras casas y recordé que no había llamado a los padres de Sam al llegar a su casa en la mañana.

-Oh, no, Sam, olvide llamar a tus padres.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono, sorprendido por la mención de sus padres.

-Tu padre me llamo en la mañana para ir a tu casa y cuidarte. Se supone que debía llamar apenas llegara a tu casa… - me detuve al ver a donde se dirigía el auto, asustándome en el proceso-. ¡No puede ser!- grite, señalando al frente.

Sam miro a donde señalaba, entendiendo mi repentino miedo. El auto se dirigía a la pared de un viejo edificio con grandes ventanas. Acelero, claramente tratando de tomar suficiente velocidad para lo que sea que planeara.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡¿Qué haces?!- grito Sam.

Mikaela empezó a gritar, yo uniéndome a su grito cuando el auto dio un salto y atravesó la ventana, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para que no fuera muy alto. El edificio era muy grande y el techo estaba muy por encima del suelo; pilares sostenían el techo y el lugar era claramente abandonado. La patrulla también entro al edificio, no dispuesto a perdernos. El auto de Sam golpeo una vieja estantería de madera, destrozándola, avanzo unos metros más y luego derrapo en un semi circulo, hasta voltearse completamente y marchar fuera del edificio por una gran entrada en una de las paredes. El cambio de dirección provoco que el coche de policía también derrapara, pero al parecer no estaba diseñado para eso, ya que le tomo más tiempo detenerse y volver a generar fricción contra el suelo. Su retraso nos dio mucha ventaja. Entramos en una vieja central eléctrica, andando por los caminos hasta llegar a un callejón. La luz natural estaba por desvanecerse por completo, lo que nos dio mayor cobertura una vez que el auto se detuvo al fondo, después de dar una vuelta en “u” para mirar directamente a la salida. La patrulla paso por la entrada del callejón, buscándonos aparentemente. El chasquido de la cerradura de las puertas interrumpió el silencio. Sam se movió para quedar sentado en asiento del conductor, en un intento por levantar los seguros; Mikaela intentando lo mismo del lado del pasajero.

-Oh, no- exclamo-. Oh, no, nos encerró.

-Intenta arrancar el motor- sugerí.

En lugar de cuestionarme, lo intento, girando la llave un par de veces pero se negó a encender. Frustrado le dio un manotazo al volante.

-El auto no enciende.

-Estupendo- dije fastidiada-. Estamos atrapados en un auto, que claramente es más que un auto, siendo perseguidos por un robot gigante que se transforma en un auto policía.

-Al menos eludimos a ese monstruo- el optimismo en la voz de Sam fue algo forzado.

Esta vez no dije nada; Sam claramente estaba tratando de no entra en pánico de nuevo al hablar de manera optimista. También puede ser que tratara de tranquilizar a Mikaela. El cielo se oscureció un poco más. El coche de policía volvió a pasar por la entrada del callejón. Los tres nos encogimos en nuestros asientos, inconscientemente deseando que no nos descubriera. Casi desaparecía de nuestra vista, cuando se detuvo. La tensión dentro del auto era espesa, especialmente cuando el motor trato de arrancar por sí solo. Escuche a Sam alentando en voz baja a su coche. De repente las ruedas chirriaron, lo que alerto a la patrulla de nuestra presencia y empezó a retroceder. El auto amarillo arranco a toda prisa, saliendo del callejón y pasando de largo a la patrulla, apenas evitando colisionar contra la parte trasera. Cruzamos por un puente, con la patrulla detrás de nosotros, avanzando varios metros cuando el auto de Sam derrapo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto al mismo tiempo; con eso lanzo a Sam y Mikaela fuera. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejarme salir, cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, casi encima de ellos. Al voltear a ver al auto, empezó a transformarse, del mismo modo que el coche de policía más temprano. Conforme se transformaba, ganaba altura, primero apoyado en una rodilla y después de pie, en una clara pose defensiva frente a nosotros. A diferencia del primer robot, este era más liso, sin tantas partes puntiagudas, lo que lo hacía verse más benévolo y conservaba el color amarillo de su forma de vehículo. Me las arregle para ponerme de pie, junto con Sam que ayudaba a Mikaela a hacer lo mismo. Retrocedimos, manteniéndonos un poco agazapados.

Observamos al coche de policía ir directo a nosotros; pocos metros antes de alcanzarnos se transformo en su versión bípeda, a la vez que saltaba hacia el robot amarillo frente a nosotros y lo agarraba, jalándolo por encima de nosotros. Nos tiramos al suelo, intentando evitar ser golpeados o aplastados.  Ambos robots rodaron lejos de nosotros, siendo el robot policía más lejos. Se puso de pie, sacando de quien sabe donde una gran sierra circular con grandes y afiladas navajas; esta sierra empezó a girar mientras el robot policía la pasaba entre sus manos. Dio varios pasos acercándose a nosotros, obligándonos a retroceder arrastrándonos por el suelo. Vimos como una parte de su pecho se abrió y de ahí salió un robot más pequeño y delgado, que gritaba cosas que no entendía y corrió hacia nosotros. Nos levantamos y corrimos, alejándonos de los dos robots gigantes y del pequeño. El robot policía comenzó a luchar contra el amarillo, golpeándolo con la sierra, que estaba unida a una larga cadena. Le dio un par de golpes y lo lanzo, cayendo a un lado de nosotros, lo que nos obligo a dar media vuelta. El pequeño robot seguía detrás de nosotros, casi agarrando la camisa de Sam cuando giramos a causa de la caída del robot amarillo. Mire hacia atrás, notando al robot policía arrojar al amarillo contra un gran tanque, luego se puso de pie y se lanzo contra el otro robot. El amarillo lo tomo de un brazo y con un movimiento de judo lo levanto, pasándolo sobre su cuerpo y  estrellándolo con una caseta eléctrica; chispas y humo volaron desde donde cayó el robot policía. Ambos robots rodaron por el suelo y fuera de nuestra vista.

En nuestro escape, perdimos de vista al más pequeño, hasta que apareció detrás de unos tanques más pequeños y salto sobre Sam. Al estar todos juntos corriendo, los tres caímos al suelo. Mikaela miro en nuestra dirección, levantándose después y corriendo a alguna parte. La mire irse, incrédula, y sentí ira contra ella por habernos dejado aquí contra el pequeño robot.

-¡Ya me atrapo!- escuche gritar a Sam.

Regrese a la realidad ante su grito. Sam estaba en el suelo, luchando para zafarse del agarre el robot. De algún modo consiguió desabrocharse los pantalones, al ver como el robot plateado los jalaba, revelando su ropa interior. Agradecí mentalmente en que usara bóxers largos y holgados. Me levante del suelo, pensando en un modo de quitárselo de encima. Entonces recordé que aun tenía conmigo el morral, con las plataformas dentro. Retire el tirante que colgaba de mi hombro, sujetándolo con fuerza y comencé a girarlo.

-¡Va a matarme!- grito asustado.

-Oh no, no lo hará- y, con la fuerza adicional por haberlo girado, golpee al robot con el morral.

Voló lo varios metros lejos de nosotros, aunque Sam perdió sus pantalones. Lo ayude a levantarse y continuamos corriendo. No pudimos librarnos del pequeño robot, escuchamos sus extraños chirridos y balbuceos detrás de nosotros cada vez más cerca.

-No, no, no- murmuro Sam.

-Hay que separarnos.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto con incredulidad.

-Así solo podrá perseguir a uno y el otro busca la manera de noquearlo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?

No me respondió y lo tome como una negativa; luego cambie de dirección alejándome de Sam y el robot. Sam continuo recto, con el robot detrás de él. Una pregunta estaba empezando a formarse en mi mente. Todos los robots estaban relacionados con Sam por alguna razón. Su auto que resulto ser un robot. El coche de policía que acorralo a Sam y lo interrogo, desconocido para mí el tema de tal interrogación. El pequeño robot que parecía solo estar detrás de Sam. Me detuve al ver al robot saltar sobre Sam, ambos cayendo por una pequeña pendiente que era bordeada por una corta cerca de delgada malla metálica. Jadee y corrí en su dirección; al llevar vi a Sam arrojar al robot, quien al parecer se subió a su espalda. El robot se levanto de nuevo, hizo un juego de piernas que Sam imito y se lanzo de nuevo contra el chico. Doble la malla lo suficiente para poder pasar por encima, bajando con cuidado la pendiente para no rodar cuesta abajo. El sonido de una sierra eléctrica lleno el aire. Mire a mi derecha y observe a Mikaela correr hacia Sam con una sierra delgada en las manos. Llego hasta Sam, cortando los brazos de robot y al caer al suelo siguió atacándolo, con Sam animándola. Los alcance cuando solo quedaba la cabeza entera, que se arrastraba en un intento de escapar. Sam se acerco a la cabeza, mirándola con satisfacción.

-¿Qué tal?- le dijo-. Sin cabeza no eres nada.

Y luego la pateo, mandándola a volar bastante lejos. Se acerco a nosotras, jadeando sin aliento. Nos miro brevemente y ladeo su cabeza en señal de que nos movamos.

-Vámonos- dijo.

Mikaela dejo caer la sierra y corrimos hasta el lugar por donde llego Mikaela, ya que en esa parte no había ninguna cerca bloqueando el camino. Antes de que subieran la pendiente apresuradamente, tome a ambos de las muñecas para detenerlos. Se giraron para verme, cuestionándome con la mirada el porqué los detenía.

-¿Recuerdan a los otros dos robots de varios metros de alto, que luchaban a muerte antes de que el pequeño nos persiguiera?- les respondí con una pregunta-. Porque yo si me acuerdo perfectamente.

Con eso la cautela regreso a ellos y los tres subimos lentamente, preparándonos para echar a correr a la menor señal de amenaza. A mitad de camino, una figura humanoide se movía en nuestra dirección; se acerco lo suficiente para ver que se trataba del robot que se transformaba en el auto de Sam. Mikaela se quedo un poco rezagada, manteniendo la distancie entre ella y el robot; Sam en cambio lo miro con fascinación y ligero temor, moviéndose inconscientemente más cerca. Yo me quede entre ellos, tanto para jalar a Sam en caso de peligro y mantener a Mikaela con algo de protección.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Mikaela.

-Es un robot- contesto Sam a su pregunta.

Rodé los ojos ante la obviedad de la respuesta.

-Pero es diferente, se trata de un robot súper avanzado- dio una pausa-. Tal vez japonés. Si, seguramente japonés.

-Sam, puedo asegurarte que eso no es japonés- dije mientras señalaba al robot con la palma de la mano -. Japón no esta tan avanzado, créeme.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

-Ni idea- me encogí de hombros.

El robot, claramente no japonés, siguió acercándose a nosotros hasta detenerse a una distancia no invasiva. Sam avanzo un poco más, asustando a Mikaela y a mí en el proceso.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Mikaela-. No te acerques.

-Creo que perdió la cordura por tanta persecución- declare.

-Si quisiera hacernos daño ya lo habría hecho-

-Eso es un buen punto- estuve de acuerdo -, pero sigo diciendo que perdiste la cordura.

Mikaela ignoro mi comentario y se enfoco en Sam.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Hablas en robot? Porque eso fue una contienda de androides gigantes.

El robot se enderezo en toda su altura, colocando sus puños cerrados en sus caderas.

-Creo que quiere algo de mí- declaro.

-Yo también lo creo- apoye su comentario.

-¿Qué?- Mikaela nos pregunto a ambos, alternando su mirada entre los dos.

-Es un poco obvio si lo piensas- comencé con la explicación -. El auto que compro Sam en un establecimiento de dudosa legalidad resulto ser un robot gigante, luego desapareció anoche aparentemente robado, regreso ahora en la mañana, nos persiguió por la ciudad, nos topamos con un coche de policía que también resulto ser un robot gigante, interrogo a Sam y nos persiguió cuando el auto de Sam nos rescato- enumeré cada uno de los hechos de manera simple -. Y terminamos en una vieja fábrica o central eléctrica, golpeados, sucios, con un robot descuartizado y con Sam sin sus pantalones.

Casi reí a lo último. Mikaela parpadeo un poco ante toda la información que solté.

-El otro hablo de mi página de eBay- agrego Sam.

-Eso no lo sabía- dije.

Mikaela negó con la cabeza, claramente frustrada con nosotros.

-Son los chicos más raros que haya conocido en mi vida.

-Mejor ser raros qué estúpidos cómo Trent- murmure entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto Mikaela.

-Nada.

Sam avanzo más lejos de nosotras. No quise mantener la distancia con mi amigo, así que deje a Mikaela sola y me acerque a Sam. Podría ser un poco cruel, pero Sam era mi amigo y a Mikaela apenas la conocía. Sam mantuvo su vista en el robot.

-¡¿Puedes hablar?!- grito al robot.

Se escucho una radio sintonizarse.

-“XM radio satelital”- sonó desde el robot -. “Televisión por cable digital presenta”

-¿Hablas a través de la radio?

-“Gracias, son maravillosos”- aplaudió y señalo a Sam.

-¿Qué fue lo de anoche? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo también quiero saber, me perdí esa parte de la historia- comente.

El robot levanto un brazo y señalo al cielo.

-“Mensaje de la flota, Capitán…”.  “Desde el vasto espacio inanimado, visitantes del espacio…”. “Lloverán ángeles como visitantes del cielos, aleluya”

No nos dimos cuenta que Mikaela se acerco a nosotros, hasta que la oímos murmurar  a nuestro lado la ultima parte del mensaje.

-Dime, ¿eres un extraterrestre o algo parecido?

Esta vez no uso la radio, limitándose a señalarla y después se transformo de nuevo en el auto de Sam.

-“¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacer?”- la radio sonó una última vez mientras abría la puerta del pasajero.

-Quiere que subamos al auto – comento Sam.

Mikaela resoplo.-

-¿He ir a donde?- pregunto a la par que se giraba a ver a Sam.

-Después de cincuenta años, no te gustaría decir que tuviste las agallas de subir al auto- le respondió.

-Yo si voy- dije, mientras caminaba al auto y me subía, dejándome caer en el asiento trasero.

Los mire esperando a que se decidieran. Mikaela dudo unos momentos, luego entro, seguida por Sam. Mikaela se sentó conmigo, dejando a Sam en el asiento del copiloto. El auto condujo hasta las cosas de Mikaela y el pantalón de Sam. Ambos bajaron, Sam aprovechando el momento para ponerse los pantalones de nuevo, y volvieron a subir. Por suerte no perdí mi morral; volví a colgar el tirante por mi hombro, esta vez cruzándola por mi cuerpo, un modo más seguro de evitar perderlo en un futuro. El robot arranco de nuevo, saliendo del lugar y regresando a la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo es, imagino, uno de los que muchos esperan: la reunión con los Autobots.
> 
> Mi cerebro esta demasiado embotado para escribir algo más, así que disfruten la espera.
> 
> PD: me hice una pagina en Tumblr, solo que aun estoy tratando de entenderlo y arreglarlo para que sea de mi agrado, por lo que no estará listo durante un tiempo; planeo subir mis ilustraciones (soy dibujante, aunque apenas estoy dando mis primeros pasos dentro del mundo en linea). Mis ilustraciones son tradicionales (lapiz, acuarela, lapices de colores, etc) y aunque se usar el photoshop, realmente no he practicado más allá de hacer trabajos escolares.
> 
> PD2: odio los bloqueos creativos.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cosa es creer en la vida fuera de la Tierra y pasar la vida entera buscando pruebas de ello... otra muy diferente era toparte con ellos e involucrarte en algún tipo de pelea o guerra, especialmente si eran robots gigantes.
> 
> Ahora iban en camino a conocer a un grupo de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, mi laptop definitivamente murió después de caer de la cama, por andar saltando en ella para entretener a mi sobrina bebe lol  
> Lo bueno que recientemente le había mandado el archivo más actualizado a un amigo, por lo que no perdí demasiada información. Por desgracia, eso significa que tendré que usar la pc y esa mi madre no la suelta en todo el día. Y aquí estoy, a las dos de la mañana subiendo el nuevo capitulo.
> 
> Una de las cosas más esperadas:
> 
> La reunión con los Autobots!

La noche había caído cuando abandonamos la central eléctrica. O tal vez era una fábrica, no estaba muy segura. El auto amarillo condujo por las calles de la zona industrial hasta llegar a la ciudad; de ahí condujo al otro lado, lejos de donde vivíamos Sam y yo. El viaje era tranquilo, algo que agradecía después de todo un día de persecución y gritos y golpes. Ninguno charlaba, estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, digiriendo el hecho de que al parecer existía vida fuera de la tierra y en forma de robots gigantes. Me quede recostada contra el asiento, justo detrás de Sam, sintiendo las piernas como fuego líquido y adolorida por tanto maltrato. Mikaela a mi lado, inclinada al frente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el asiento del conductor. Sam se mantuvo quieto y callado, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Andábamos por la carretera que daba fuera de la ciudad y entramos a un túnel. Al parecer el silencio fue demasiado largo, porque Mikaela empezó a hablar.

-Sí que es buen conductor.

-Si- estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

-Es mejor conductor que mi tío Frank – agregue con una risita -. Es corredor de autos monstruo y un adicto a la adrenalina.

Mi comentario fue seguido de unos segundos de silencio, interrumpido esta vez por Sam. Miro a Mikaela.

-¿No te sientas adelante?

-Pero él está conduciendo, ¿para qué?- le respondió.

-Sí, tienes razón- se limito a decir.

-A mi no me pregunten- hable antes de que alguno me preguntara -. Me duelen demasiado las piernas y creo que no me responderán por ahora.

Unos segundos después, Sam dijo algo que me hizo enderezarme en mi lugar.

-Puedes sentarte en mis piernas.

Apreté los labios para no dejar escapar la risa por su atrevido movimiento. Desde mi posición pude ver la sospecha en el rostro de Mikaela.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto molesta.

Sam la miro un poco asustado.

-Hay un cinturón solamente- trato de aclarar -. La seguridad es primero.

Me limite a observar cómo se desarrollaba todo el asunto. Mikaela pareció considerar un momento su argumento.

-Tienes razón- finalmente cedió.

-¿Si?- pidió Sam.

-Si- respondió mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su lugar.

Me apreté más contra el costado del auto, dándole más espacio a Mikaela para moverse y pasarse a los asientos delanteros. Sam jalo el cinturón de seguridad lo suficiente para envolverlos a ambos. Mikaela se recostó sobre Sam, apoyando su cabeza contra la de él para no golpearse contra el techo. Sam abrocho el cinturón una vez que la chica en su regazo dejo de moverse. Mi cuerpo temblaba por reírme silenciosamente. Estaba muy segura que Sam saltaba de alegría por dentro al tener sentada en su regazo a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Luego de un momento Mikaela hablo.

-Con eso del cinturón te viste muy hábil- dijo.

Sam se rio un poco satisfecho consigo mismo y yo tuve que cubrirme la boca para sofocar mi risa.

-Gracias- respondió.

-Esto es hilarante- me reí.

Sam rio conmigo. Mikaela solo resoplo; hablo de nuevo cuando nuestras risas se detuvieron.

-Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué?- dijimos Sam y yo.

-Si se supone que es un robot súper avanzado. ¿Por qué se transforma en este Camaro viejo?

La radio chirrió, la palanca de cambios se movió y el volante dio un giro completo. El auto, que hasta ahora supe que era un Camaro, se deslizo por el asfalto hasta detenerse, quedando atravesado en la mitad del carril.

-Quiere que nos bajemos- tradujo Sam la acción de su auto.

Desabrocho el cinturón y abrió la puerta, saliendo Mikaela primero.

-Eso no se hace- la regaño mientras seguía él de bajar.

Me pase al frente con prisa para salir también del auto. Me tropecé un poco y habría caído de cara al suelo si Sam no me sostenía. Me ayudo a enderezarme y los tres nos subimos a la acera.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Miramos como el Camaro arrancaba de nuevo, cruzando al otro carril que iba en dirección opuesta y se marchaba. Sam miro a Mikaela, bastante molesto.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto.

Mikaela retrocedió, bastante angustiada, pasándose una mano al pelo y luego cruzando los brazos sobre su estomago.

-Fantástico- se quejo -, lo hiciste enojar.

-Basta, Sam- lo reprendí -. Ninguno de nosotros podía saber que esto pasaría.

-El auto es sensible- nos informo a ambas, luego se giro y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, en clara señal de frustración -. Se me acaban de ir cuatro mil dólares.

-¡Sam!- grite, enojada por su comportamiento -. Estas siendo totalmente un idiota. No puedo creer que te importe el dinero que te costo el auto en lugar de que el auto nos dejo aquí.

Sam decidió ignorarme, tratando de evitar otra discusión y ahogándose en su miseria. Mikaela miraba hacia el suelo, abatida. Aun enojada, me apoye en la pared del túnel, mirando lejos de Sam y cruce los brazos debajo de mi pecho. El silencio era incomodo y tenso, hasta que el sonido de un motor lo rompió y llamo nuestra atención. Los tres miramos a nuestra izquierda, por donde habíamos venido y la dirección por la que se fue el auto de Sam. Un auto lujoso y nuevo se estaciono cerca de nosotros; era amarillo con dos franjas de carrera negras y el logo de Chevrolet  en la parrilla del parachoques.

-¿Qué? – dijo Sam, impresionado.

-¿Seguro que es tu auto, Sam?- no pude evitar preguntar.

Los tres nos acercamos al auto. Sam nos abrió la puerta del copiloto, entrando yo primero para sentarme atrás, Mikaela después de mí, quedándose en el asiento del copiloto, y Sam se fue al lado del conductor y entro. Los asientos eran de cuero nuevo y el tablero de instrumentos  estaba modernizado. Escuche la risa de complacencia de Mikaela. Si hasta ella estaba complacida con la nueva forma del auto de Sam, entonces se trataba de un muy buen modelo.

El auto se puso en marcha una vez que nos acomodamos en el interior. Salimos del túnel, siguiendo la carretera hasta los límites de la ciudad. Salimos de la carretera, marchando hasta llegar a un área grande cercada,  que tenía un letrero de cerrado por remodelaciones. El auto empujo las puertas, entrando fácilmente, y continuó avanzando hasta estacionarse frente a un obelisco; muchos metros atrás del obelisco se podía observar un edificio largo, con cúpulas en las esquinas y un gran domo en el centro. Sam y Mikaela bajaron del auto; espere a que Mikaela se alejara de la puerta para bajar y unirme a ellos al frente del auto. Miramos hacia el cielo sobre el edificio. Una luz azulina parpadeo, iluminando brevemente cielo nocturno y cuatro meteoritos cruzaron, pasando por encima de nosotros; la distancia entre ellos se volvió cada vez más grande conforme se acercaban a la tierra y estrellarse en lugares diferentes. Uno de ellos se estrello al otro lado de la carretera, cerca de nosotros. Un gran sonido de choque invadió el silencio y la tierra tembló ligeramente por el impacto. Miramos en dirección donde suponíamos había caído el meteorito.

-Vayamos a ver- sugirió Sam.

-¿Y porque en particular deberíamos hacer eso?- Mikaela cuestiono su sugerencia.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿tú no?- le pregunto. Luego me miro -. ¿Qué tal tu, Cordelia? ¿Quieres ir a ver?

-Oh no- replique inmediatamente -. Vayan ustedes, aun estoy adolorida como para andar caminando o corriendo sabrá que distancia de aquí hasta donde cayó el meteorito.

Se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se movieron a Mikaela, tratando de convencerla de acompañarla. Ella se rindió y ambos se fueron corriendo, tomados de las manos. Arquee las cejas al ver sus manos unidas mientras corrían más lejos, fuera del lugar y cruzando la carretera. Me quede unos minutos de pie sin saber qué hacer, entonces el auto de Sam abrió la puerta del pasajero. Lo mire no entendiendo muy bien lo que quería. Notando que no me movía, el auto avanzo un poco y sus luces delanteras parpadearon.

-Umm- dude -. ¿Quieres que entre?

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo. Tomándolo como un “si” me acerque al lado del pasajero y entre de nuevo, pasándome a los asientos traseros. La puerta se cerró una vez me acomode, arranco y dio una vuelta en “u” para salir del lugar. Subió a la carretera, deteniéndose en el carril que nos llevaría de regreso a la ciudad. Esperamos un buen rato para volver a ver a Sam y Mikaela correr de regreso. Subieron a la carretera y entraron al auto; parecían demasiado conmocionados por lo que sea que vieron. El auto se puso en marcha de regreso a la ciudad.

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?- tenia curiosidad.

-Fue muy extraño- empezó Sam -. Era como una capsula gigante hecha de metal. Y luego empezó a descomprimirse.

-Cómo cuando el auto se convirtió en forma de robot- aclaro Mikaela.

-Sí; partes deslizándose y reensamblandose hasta que se convirtió en un robot como este auto, solo que con menos piezas metálicas.

-Algo cómo si fuera su forma básica- lo resumió la chica.

No dije nada por un momento, tratando de imaginarme todo lo sucedido.

-Dudo mucho que sea cómo me lo imagino- dije.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no- estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

Viajamos por bastante tiempo, avanzando por las calles casi desiertas. Llegamos a unos viejos edificios en una zona abandonada de la ciudad. Entramos por un callejón que habría estado muy oscuro si la luz de las farolas no llegaba al interior; autos viejos, cajas y todo tipo de basura estaban apilados y abandonados a los bordes de los edificios, pero el callejón era lo suficientemente ancho para dejar pasar hasta tres autos. Más adelante del callejón una capa de vapor impedía ver el fondo. De entre el vapor aparecieron un par de luces, que se iban acercando. Sam y Mikaela abrieron las puertas, bajando lentamente del auto. Se escucharon varios motores detrás de nosotros; mire por el vidrio trasero, notando la llegada de tres vehículos diferentes. Volví la vista al frente, observando que de la bruma salía un enorme camión. Todos los vehículos se nos acercaban. Sam fue el primero en alejarse de la puerta y notando que Mikaela no se movía por ahora, me pase al frente y salí del auto por el lado del conductor. Me uní a Sam al frente de su auto, Mikaela un poco después para no quedarse sola y lejos de nosotros. Una sirena de ambulancia me hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás, dándome la oportunidad de ver claramente el resto de los vehículos. Uno era pequeño y de color plateado, obviamente lujoso. El siguiente era una Hummer amarillo con líneas rojas, otro de los autos que podía identificar individualmente; a juzgar por las sirenas instaladas y el aspecto de ambulancia que tenía, debía ser de rescate. El último era una enorme y pesada camioneta negra, con el logo de GMC en la parrilla del parachoques. Mire de nuevo la vista al frente, observando con fascinación al camión que se nos acercaba.

-Peterbilt 379, camión de clase 8- susurre para mí misma, el placer en mi voz era claramente obvio.

El Peterbilt era de color azul con llamas rojas en la cabina y rojo con llamas azules en la nariz. Los tubos de escape eran de un brillante plateado, al igual que todas las partes que no estaban pintadas. Se detuvo muy cerca de nosotros, con sus faros cegándonos un poco. Alcance a notar que en donde debía el logo de la compañía estaba el mismo diseño que en el volante del auto de Sam. Para nuestra sorpresa, el Peterbilt comenzó a transformarse, todas sus partes moviéndose y deslizándose una contra otra, acomodándose de modo que comenzó a ganar altura y tomando forma humanoide. Estaba tan embelesada que no note que el auto de Sam retrocedía y que los demás vehículos nos encerraban en un círculo. El Peterbilt se irguió muy alto, más alto que el auto de Sam; el edificio era por muy pocos metros más alto que él. Su cabeza termino de formarse, pareciendo que llevaba un casco con dos antenas planas y terminación en pico, cada una iniciaba donde se supone están las orejas y sobresalían por encima de la cabeza. Los sonidos de deslizamiento atrajeron mi atención. Mirando a mí alrededor, vi a los demás transformarse. El plateado era el más pequeño de todos, seguido del Camaro de Sam; El Hummer y el camión negro estaban igualados en estatura. Pero todos eran más pequeños que el Peterbilt. Los tres miramos al frente, al mismo tiempo que el Peterbilt se hincaba en una rodilla, apoyando una de sus manos en la otra y se inclinaba hasta tener su cara a nuestro alcance. Su rostro estaba formado por placas de metal; la nariz era grande y de forma triangular, lo que serian sus pómulos eran altos, las placas más gruesas componían los labios y placas azules tomaban la función de las cejas. Dos largas y delgadas piezas de metal plateado simulaban parpados, abriéndose y cerrándose sobre dos pequeñas luces de color azul brillante, que vendrían a ser el iris de sus ojos. Intercalo su mirada entre los tres, analizándonos, y se detuvo en Sam.

-¿Eres Samuel James Witwiky, descendiente de Archibaldo Witwiky?- pregunto a Sam.

Su voz era profunda y grave, de ese tipo de voz que hace a las mujeres derretirse y ceder a sus bajas pasiones. Un primo de Japón, que era fan de la opera, me explico una vez las diferentes tipos de voces y como identificarlas. Si podía recordar bien, la voz de este robot seria un barítono. Los barítonos hacían papeles de hombres poderosos. Tenía un tono cálido y amable, con un borde metálico por su condición de máquina.

-Conoce tu nombre- susurro Mikaela.

Asentí con vacilación.

-Si- contesto con duda.

El robot se enderezo un poco, dándonos espacio.

-Soy Optimus Prime- se presento-. Somos organismos robóticos autónomos del planeta Cybertron.

-Pero puedes decirnos Autobots para abreviar- agrego el Hummer.

-Autobots- repitió Sam.

-Mucho más fácil- susurre suavemente.

Optimus Prime al parecer me escucho, ya que giro un poco la cabeza para mirarme con intensidad, aun cuando hable solo para que me escuchara Sam. Baje tímidamente la cabeza, algo avergonzada. Me tense al notar que aun me miraba, hasta que el robot plateado atrajo la atención.

-¿Qué onda debiluchos?- su voz era más aguda que la de Optimus Prime.

-Mi lugarteniente- hablo Optimus -. Designado como Jazz.

Ante la presentación, hizo un movimiento de breakdance, dando un salto al aire y giraba, cayendo sobre una rodilla y apoyando un brazo en la otra mientras su mano sostenía su mentón.

-Este lugar si es buena onda- dijo, a la vez que daba un giro sobre su eje y se dejaba caer sobre un auto detrás de él, en una pose de pandillero.

Parpadee algo pasmada por su demostración.

-¿Y dónde aprendió a hablar así?- pregunto Sam.

-Aprendimos el lenguaje de los terrestres a través de la red- respondió Optimus mientras se levantaba.

Si aprendieron ingles gracias al internet, me pregunte que otros idiomas conocían y si sería capaz de expresarme en japonés sin que se enteraran. No era porque tuviera algo que decir que no quería que se enteraran, sino porque me volvía demasiado tímida y callada cuando al estar cerca de personas que no conocía. En este caso robots.

-Mi especialista en armas, Ironhide- continuó Optimus, señalando con la palma al robot negro detrás de nosotros.

Ironhide movió sus brazos hacia atrás y al adelantarlos un par de grandes cañones los adornaban, apuntando en nuestra dirección. Di un paso más cerca de Sam, quien al notar mi cercanía coloco su mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de confortarme a pesar de que él mismo estaba asustado.

-¿Te crees con suerte, enano?- su voz no eran tan aguda como la de Jazz, pero aun muy lejos de la profundidad de la de Optimus.

-Tranquilo, Ironhide- pidió amablemente Optimus.

Ante su petición, Ironhide alejo sus cañones.

-Era una broma- trato de excusarse -. Solo quería mostrarles mis cañones.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Al no haber peligro, Sam dejo caer su mano, claramente aliviado. Reprimí una risita. Los tres nos giramos de nuevo a darle el frente a Optimus Prime. Optimus señalo al robot a su izquierda, que resulto ser el Hummer.

-Nuestro oficial medico, Ratchet.

Ratchet olfateo el aire, como si fuera un perro o animal rastreador.

-Las feromonas del chico sugieren que se quiere aparearse con la mujer- comento -. Aunque no estoy seguro con que mujer- termino alternando la mirada entre Mikaela y yo.

Sentí mi cara enrojecerse y chille, avergonzada; me tape la cara con ambas manos y me aleje de Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza con indignación. Y comencé a reírme histéricamente.

-¿Ella está bien?- pude escuchar la profunda voz de Optimus por encima de mis risas.

-Emm, si- contesto Sam -. Ella se ríe cuando esta avergonzada. Yo la calmo.

Escuche pasos y sentí un brazo rodear mis hombros. Mire por entre mis dedos, notando a Sam acercando su cara a mi oído. Lo más probable es que no quería que nadie escuchara lo que me fuera a decir.

-Tranquila, Cordelia, tú sabes que nunca te vería de ese modo- me aclaro -. Ratchet simplemente no sabe que eres mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana, y que estoy enamorado de Mikaela. Acabamos de conocernos, por lo que no sabe más allá de nuestros nombres.

Poco a poco me fui calmando con ayuda de Sam, logrando retirar las manos de mi cara y alzar la cabeza.

-Creo que el tuyo es el único que conocen- dije.

Se rio de mi comentario. Al sentirme más tranquila, nos acercamos de nuevo a Mikaela; quien me miraba con un poco de preocupación y sospecha. Supuse que deseaba saber lo que me dijo Sam. La mire e hice un gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre mis labios, dejándole claro que no diría nada. Ya los tres juntos miramos de nuevo a Optimus Prime. Él me miro, con un gesto de preocupación muy notorio en su rostro metálico. Era sorprendente y fascinante tal nivel de expresión en algo no orgánico.

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?- me pregunto directamente.

Temblé ante su voz profunda, sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rojas por la vergüenza. Sam sintió la tensión de mi cuerpo y apretó su brazo contra mis hombros en un gesto de tranquilidad. Decidí dejar de lado mi timidez habitual en esta situación.

-Estoy bien- asegure suavemente -; es solo que el comentario fue algo inesperado y no estoy del todo cómoda con ese tipo de información.

-Perdóneme- hablo Ratchet -. Tendré más cuidado con la información que dé a partir de hoy.

Le di una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento. Optimus presento al último del grupo, quien se trataba del auto de Sam.

-Ya conoces a tu guardián, BumbleBee.

Al presentarlo, BumbleBee dio un par de movimientos de boxeo, dando pequeños saltos y con la radio encendida.

-BumbleBee- lo señalo Sam -, ¿sí? ¿Tú eres mi guardián?

BumbleBee asintió a su pregunta. Mis labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

-Bueno- me atreví a decir -, fue toda una experiencia conocerlo.

Sam y BumbleBee rieron, el primero un poco exasperado y el segundo divertido; Mikaela simplemente resoplo. Ratchet levanto un brazo, que estaba transformado en un tipo de laser, señalando la garganta de BumbleBee.

-Sus procesadores vocales se dañaron durante la batalla- comento.

BumbleBee tosió, incomodo por el laser hurgando en su garganta. Ratchet retiro el laser y reviso algo en su brazo, quizás datos obtenidos de su inspección.

-Estoy tratando de repararlos.

Me sentí triste por BumbleBee; me hizo recordar a muchos parientes en Japón y Australia que sufrieron durante la segunda guerra mundial. Un tío lejano por parte de mi abuela perdió una pierna a causa de una mina terrestre; un tío abuelo por parte de mi madre fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de un bombardeo en una ciudad costera en Australia, desafortunadamente perdió a su esposa y dos de sus tres hijos.

-¿Es por eso que usas la radio para comunicarte?- le pregunte.

Dio un chirrido y asintió. Los tres nos giramos para volver a mirar a Optimus. Se volvió a formar el silencio, no del todo seguros en como continuar la conversación. Entonces Mikaela agarro valor, dirigiéndose a Optimus Prime, quien parecía ser el líder del pequeño grupo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si alguno me salio muy occ, recuerdo muy bien cuando fue que escribí el capitulo, pero estoy bastante segura que fue de noche.  
> Ya había dicho que Cordelia esta inspirada en Satomi Ishihara (tiene sus rasgos faciales, solo que su piel es un poco más clara que Mikaela), el físico es completamente diferente: Mide menos de 1,60 , caderas, muslos y piernas gruesas, hombros y cintura estrecha, senos grandes; es rellenita, obviamente (es básicamente mi complexión física lol... a veces es un suplicio).

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy segura que el principio es un poco pesado, por lo que me asegurare de que solo suceda en este capitulo. Voy a publicar el siguiente capitulo en cuanto termine el capitulo más reciente que estoy escribiendo (me alegra tener muchos capítulos escritos por si llego a bloquearme). Espero poder explayarme mejor en futuros capítulos.
> 
> Si alguien quiere saber como se ve Cordelia, busquen a Satomi Ishihara; es tal cual como la imagine, solo que un poco más morena.
> 
> *insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex


End file.
